Padres temporales
by Suisaid
Summary: Cuando niños aparecen en Konoha asegurando que son sus hijos del futuro, a los shinobis se les asigna una misión clase S: aprender a ser sus padres mientras encuentran la manera de devolverlos a su época. Viaje en el tiempo. Sasusaku. Naruhina. Shikatema.
1. Vórtice del tiempo

**05/10/2015**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece Naruto.**

 **Capítulo 1: Vórtice del tiempo.**

—Konohamaru-sensei sí que se ha pasado esta vez —dijo Bolt, exhausto.

Sarada hubiera rebatido en cualquier otra ocasión, pero ella estaba tan magullada y cansada como él, por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio e intentar recobrar el aliento.

Ambos niños estaban acostados en las sombra de un árbol. Lucían terribles debido al exhaustivo entrenamiento al que habían sido sometidos y les dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabían que existían.

—Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo con Lee-sensei —sugirió Sarada, medio en broma.

Bolt soltó una estruendosa risa tan propia de él. El "cejas de azotador" –como lo llamaba su padre- debía tener problemas de hiperactividad o algo por el estilo, esa cantidad de ejercicio no era normal. Casi sentía lástima por Metal Lee, su hijo, quien tenía que aguantarlo diariamente.

— ¿A dónde vas?—inquirió al ver que la chica se ponía de pie.

—Mi mamá me ha dicho que fuera con ella al hospital saliendo del entrenamiento —explicó Sarada con sequedad.

Bolt casi hace un puchero ante eso. Su otro compañero, Mitsuki, también se había ido hacía mucho en dirección al bosque, diciendo que tenía que encontrarse con su padre… ¿o era su madre? Bolt no lo sabía, el género de Orochimaru seguía siendo un misterio.

Aún era muy temprano, por lo que su madre Hinata debía estar en alguna junta del clan Hyuga mientras que su padre… bueno, él estaba hasta el cuello con papeleo y no tendría tiempo para él. E ir a una casa sola, ya que Himawari debía estar fuera con su madre, no le parecía tentador.

— ¿Quieres venir?

Bolt se incorporó con rapidez, incapaz de creer que la estoica de Sarada Uchiha estuviera invitándolo a acompañarla. Pero no fue estúpido y decidió no indagar en el asunto.

— ¡Vamos!—dijo con entusiasmo, posicionándose a su lado.

—Hmph.

Sarada nunca había sido muy habladora, o quizá era que Bolt nunca paraba de hablar, pero el chico comenzó a relatar, con lujo de detalle, todo lo que haría ese fin de semana. Sarada casi se arrepiente de haberlo llevado con ella.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Sarada al aire, haciendo que Bolt se girara con confusión.

Justo delante del edificio del Hokage Sarada identificó a sus compañeros de clase y corrió en su dirección, con Bolt pisándole los talones.

—Chocho, ¿qué sucedió?—preguntó Sarada al llegar a su posición.

Ahí estaban todos reunidos. Shikadai, quien tenía las manos tras su cabeza y poseía una expresión de aburrimiento terrible; Inojin e inclusive Himawari. Y verlos a todos reunidos era bastante extraño.

—Reunión de shinobis —respondió esta, sin dejar de comer sus frituras.

— ¿Y por qué no estamos ahí?—inquirió Bolt con molestia.

—No es una reunión de shinobis —negó Shikadai, sin verlos directamente—. El Hokage sólo ha llamado a los de la generación de mi padre, quizá tenía algo importante que decirles —aventuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Que problemático.

— ¿A los de la generación de tu padre?—repitió Sarada y él asintió.

—Todos nuestros padres están ahí —dijo, señalando al edificio a sus espaldas con un ademán de cabeza.

—Nu-nuestras mamás han dicho que vayamos a estudiar a la biblioteca —señaló Inojin.

Todos los chicos soltaron un jadeo de cansancio. Excepto Sarada, ella echó un rápido vistazo alrededor con el entrecejo fruncido. Shikadai la observó en silencio, sabedor que ella también lo había notado.

Había varias personas a su alrededor, todas distribuidas a una distancia considerable y escondidas para camuflarse y no resaltar, que tenían mascaras sobre sus rostros.

" _Uno_ …" comenzó a contarlos la chica, intentando no moverse demasiado " _Dos… tres… cinco_ " frunció el entrecejo con más énfasis " _Cinco agentes ANBU a estas horas y en un sólo espacio… algo debe estar pasando_ "

— ¡Yo no quiero ir a la biblioteca, de verdad!—soltó Bolt con desagrado.

—Deberíamos ir a comer —sugirió Chocho.

— ¡Gordinflona! ¡Ya te has comido mi almuerzo!—le recordó Inojin con molestia.

—Vamos a la biblioteca —ordenó Sarada, comenzando a caminar.

A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea, pero si su madre le había dicho ir ahí debía ser por algo. Y ella confiaría en su madre. Todos se quedaron estáticos y fue Shikadai el primero en seguirla, coincidiendo en silencio con su razonamiento.

—Pero, Sarada, tengo hambre —lloriqueó Chocho cuando se posicionó a su lado.

Sarada no respondió. Y siguió caminando en silencio, cada paso su corazón se aceleraba un poco más.

Los estaban siguiendo.

Notó que Shikadai no parecía estar aburrido, como siempre, sino que sus ojos estaban inusualmente abiertos y su posición erguida. Compartieron una mirada.

— ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?—preguntó Bolt con molestia, metiéndose entre ambos.

—Problemático —se limitó a responder Shikadai.

Conforme avanzaban, notaron que la gente comenzaba a escasear. Carajo, eso no era normal. Sarada y Shikadai eran los únicos que iban en un silencio sepulcral, ya que los demás parecían disfrutar a lo grande aquella reunión.

—Tsk. Nos tienen rodeados —musitó Sarada tan bajo que sólo Shikadai la escuchó.

Él ya lo sabía, hacía rato se había dado cuenta que tenían dos ninjas siguiéndolos por las espaldas, uno en el lado derecho y otros dos unas cuadras más adelante. Estaban listos para interceptarlos.

Él era un miembro del clan Nara, por lo que tenía la certeza de que aquello era una emboscada y su única posibilidad de escapar, si es que tenían alguna, sería huyendo por la izquierda hacia el campo de entrenamiento, y rogar porque alguien los salvara. Pero, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de los ninjas estaban en el edificio del Hokage en esos momentos, sus posibilidades eran escasas. Tendrían que pelear, que problemático.

Sarada asintió cuando lo vio hacer un ademán en dirección a la izquierda, sabedora de lo que venía.

— ¡Eh, ustedes dos! ¿Qué…?

Los reclamos de Bolt murieron en su garganta y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al ver esos ojos. Ese color rojo sangre. Sarada había activado su sharingan.

—Toma a Himawari —ordenó esta.

Bolt tragó saliva y la obedeció rápidamente. No sabía qué pasaba, pero si Sarada había activado aquello la cosa era enserio. Tomó la mano de su hermana con fuerza.

—Oye, Inojin, ¿aun tienes esa bomba de humo?—preguntó Shikadai y el aludido asintió con confusión—. Tenemos acosadores, así que lánzala para poder correr, cuando te lo diga.

Como buenos ninjas, nadie hizo preguntas. Se limitaron a examinar alrededor en silencio. Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos antes de que Shikadai dijera, con aquella calma tan característica de él:

—Ya.

E Inojin lo hizo. Humo morado comenzó a envolverlos y todos comenzaron a correr en dirección al campo de entrenamiento tan rápido como podían.

— ¡Mocosos!

No se giraron al ver al autor del molesto alarido, en cualquier caso aceleraron el paso. Alejándose de la aldea.

Un kunai cayó justo delante de ellos, haciendo que se detuvieran en seco.

" _Mierda_ " pensó Bolt al ver cómo los ninjas comenzaban a rodearlos.

Adoptaron una posición defensiva, formando un círculo para cubrir las espaldas del otro, con Himawari en medio de este. Desenfundaron sus armas con rapidez.

Los ninjas a su alrededor tenían mascara que parecía de ANBU, pero al verlos más cerca notaron que eran diferentes. Estas eran más oscuras y… tétricas.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién diría que los encontraríamos a todos juntos?

El líder de la pandilla se acercó a ellos. Cojeaba y parecía que se trataba de un anciano.

— ¡Váyanse de aquí antes de que les patee el trasero, de verdad!—amenazó Bolt.

—Los hijos de los doce de Konoha —continuó él, ignorándolo.

Era más que claro que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de salir de aquello si iniciaban una pelea, por lo que todos guardaron un prudente silencio, incluso Bolt.

— ¿Qué hacemos, jefe?—preguntó uno de sus lacayos.

—Sigan con el plan —respondió este con simpleza pero, al ver que este iba a sacar algo de su abrigo, lo detuvo—. Excepto ella —dijo, y Sarada se estremeció cuando la señaló—. Tráela.

— ¡Le pones un dedo encima y te mato, de verdad!—gritó Bolt con ira.

Shikadai apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que no podían dejar a Sarada atrás, pero no tenían escapatoria. Su jutsu de posesión de sobras aun no era tan fuerte como para paralizar a todos.

Sin embargo no pudieron idear ningún plan, de un momento a otro, Sarada sintió una ráfaga de aire justo a su lado. Carajo, eran rápidos. La tomaron en su poder, cargándola antes de separarla del grupo.

— ¡Sarada!—gritaron al unísono, dispuestos a pelear.

El líder sacó un pergamino y mordió su pulgar, sacando sangre que después expandiría por el pergamino.

— _Arte oculta, invocación de vórtice del tiempo_.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, una luz cegadora apareció debajo de sus pies. Una sensación absorbente proveniente del piso que les impidió moverse o siquiera hablar.

Sarada no tenía mucho chakra, debido a que la mayoría lo utilizó en el entrenamiento, por lo que, en un movimiento desesperado, enterró su kunai con fuerza en el costado de su captor, quien soltó un grito de dolor y aflojó su agarre.

— ¡Atrápenla!

Corrió en dirección a sus amigos y, sabedora que estaban a punto de atraparla, tomó la mano de Bolt. Este, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la apretó con todas sus fuerzas antes de que todo comenzara a dar vueltas.

Fue como ser lanzados al espacio. Todo giraba sin control y lo único real que Sarada sentía era el agarre de Bolt, al cual se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque quizá era así.

¿Quién iba a decir que estaban viajando al pasado?


	2. Sakura ¿Haruno?

**09/10/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:** Respondiendo una pregunta, no hice que Mitsuki los acompañara en el viaje porque quería que fueran los hijos de los doce de Konoha, además tengo otros planes para él. ¡Espero les guste!

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Naruto.

 **Capítulo 2: Sakura… ¿Haruno?**

— ¡Auch!

Cuando todo dejó de girar, Bolt sintió cómo la Sarada y Himawari le caían encima. Bueno, al menos no había sido…

— ¡Quítate de encima, gordinflona!—escuchó a Inojin gritar casi sin aliento.

Chocho.

Al recordar lo que acababa de suceder, todos se pusieron de pie con rapidez, sacando sus armas… pero nada. No había nadie ahí.

" _¿Genjutsu?"_ se preguntó Shikadai mientras veía en todas direcciones " _No, Sarada lo vería… es algo más"_

Pero todo se veía… tan tranquilo. La aldea seguía ahí, e incluso ellos estaban en el mismo lugar, sólo que ahora ninguna clase de culto homicida los rodeaba.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Se han ido corriendo!—se jactó Bolt, perdiendo su pose defensiva—. Ne, Himawari, ¿estás bien?

La pequeña niña asintió antes de sonreírle.

—Que problemático —soltó antes de colocar sus manos tras su cabeza.

Sabía que había algo fuera de lugar, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

—Casi se llevan a Sarada —siguió Bolt con éxtasis—. ¡Pero es del equipo Bolt y no la llevarían tan fácil! ¿A que sí, Sara…?

Dejó la frase a la mitad mientras todos veían con horror como la chica, aunque de pie, se tomaba su costado izquierdo con una de sus manos. La sangre comenzaba a expandirse lentamente por su atuendo.

— ¡Sarada!—gritó Chocho con preocupación, acercándose a ella.

—Es una shuriken —dijo Inojin, examinando rápidamente la herida—. ¡Puedo quitarla!

—No —negó Shikadai con precipitación, abriendo los ojos como platos—. Ya está perdiendo mucha sangre, ¡vamos a hospital!

—De acuerdo, ¡vamos a cargarla! ¡Rápido, Inojin, Shikadai! ¡Yo…!

—Oigan, bobos.

Los chicos, quienes ya estaban alrededor de ella a punto de tomarla en brazos como princesa, enfocaron la vista en Sarada. Ella no poseía ninguna mueca de dolor y el sharingan había desaparecido.

—Estoy bien.

Los tres se sonrojaron, avergonzados ante su sobreprotector comportamiento, antes de girarse en diferentes direcciones.

—Sólo llévenme con mi… al hospital —corrigió rápidamente, comenzando a caminar.

Sabían que ella había querido decir " _con mi mamá_ " pero nadie se burló, después de todo, ellos estaban igual.

Shikadai e Inojin estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza de Sarada, es decir, la chica literalmente estaba dejando un rastro de sangre y aun así su expresión y compostura seguían igual de imperturbables… era una verdadera Uchiha.

Bolt, por su parte, pasaba más tiempo con ella y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, la conocía quizá mejor que a él mismo. Por lo que veía que Sarada estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar dolor y era su propio orgullo el que la mantenía de pie.

Los chicos estaban tan ensimismados que no notaron las diferencias en la aldea. Como el hecho de que los edificios eran mucho más escasos… y que el rostro del sexto y séptimo Hokage faltaban en la roca.

Al llegar al hospital, todos fruncieron el entrecejo. La recibidora del mostrador generalmente era la misma y la conocían, pero no tenían ni idea de quién era esa.

—Buscamos a Sakura… —comenzó Shikadai.

— ¿Sakura Haruno?—completó la secretaria, viéndolos con recelo—. Está ocupada en estos…

Ellos fruncieron el entrecejo. ¿Qué carajo era "Haruno"?

— ¡Pues dígale que es una emergencia, de verdad!—espetó Bolt con molestia.

Ella sólo lo miró con desinterés, agrandando su enfado, pero qué mujer tan…

— ¡Ah!—gritó Sarada antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, tomándose con fuerza.

— ¡Sarada!—gritaron al unísono.

La recepcionista, por fin haciendo algo útil, salió corriendo para buscar a algún médico.

—Estoy bien —mintió la chica.

Pero sí que era orgullosa. Es decir, se veía terrible, su rostro era pálido cubierto de sudor y parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblaban por lo que Bolt se colocó a su lado, pasando su mano sobre sus hombros para sostenerla, mientras que Shikadai hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

Sintieron un alivio recorrerlos al escuchar esa voz proveniente del pasillo.

— ¡Tía Saku…!

Por millonésima ocasión ese día, Bolt no terminó la oración debido a la impresión.

Sí, ella en definitiva era Sakura, pero no la que _ellos_ conocían. Esta era… mucho más joven, sin mencionar que su peinado y vestimenta eran diferentes. No tenía el símbolo Uchiha.

" _Es una trampa_ " pensó Shikadai y colocó una mano tras la espalda de Sarada, justo donde estaba su símbolo del clan, y lo borró con un jutsu de desvanecimiento. Tuvo que soltar a Sarada, dejando todo su peso sobre Bolt, para hacer lo mismo con los demás, quienes estaban tan impresionados que no les importó.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo al verlo correr de un lado al otro tocando las espaldas de sus compañeros, mas no dijo nada y se quedó momentáneamente paralizada. Podría jurar que el chico rubio era una versión miniatura de Naruto; el de la cola de caballo de Shikamaru… y la chica de cabello y ojos negros… agitó la cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos antes de ir en su auxilio.

Se agachó para quedar a su altura, viendo lo mal que se encontraba.

—Hola, pequeña —le dijo al ver que la delirante niña enfocaba su vista sobre ella, y Sarada también la miró con terror como el resto de sus compañeros.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, parecía que la niña quería salir corriendo y alejarse de ella, pero ese fue el momento exacto en el que se desmayó.

—Yo me llevaré a su amiga —les dijo Sakura, cargándola rápidamente antes de desaparecer.

Hubo un silencio absoluto después de su partida, donde todos tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca también, viendo el lugar por donde Sakura había desaparecido.

— ¿¡Qué carajo fue eso!?—gritó Bolt finalmente, ganándose varias miradas.

Comenzó a girarse a los demás, quienes estaban tan confundidos como él, incluso Shikadai.

—No lo sé —respondió él, mirando a todos lados—. Pero ya han de haber activado la alarma.

— ¿La alarma?—repitió Chocho con confusión. Ella no había escuchado nada.

—Si estoy en lo cierto y esta no es nuestra época, seis niños desconocidos caminando por la aldea debió haberles llamado la atención.

Ahora que lo pensaban, sí habían recibido miradas curiosas y extrañadas mientras caminaban al hospital.

—Los ANBU no han de tardar.

Y, como si esa frase hubiera sido un jutsu de invocación, hubo una nube de humo de donde salieron dos ninja. Uno era Kurenai Yuhi, la cual Shikadai conocía muy bien pues era su madrina… bueno, al menos la de su época. Y el otro…

Todos soltaron un jadeo y retrocedieron, impactados de verlo de pie. Él debería estar en silla de ruedas.

Maito Gai.

¿Qué carajo estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Se puede saber —comenzó la mujer, inclinándose en su dirección—… quiénes son ustedes?

Nadie respondió. Sólo continuaron mirándolos como si se trataran de fantasmas… pero no lo eran ¿o sí?

— ¡Mi nombre es Bo…!

Antes de que el imbécil de su amigo pudiera terminar la oración, Shikadai le tapó la boca. No sería buena idea contarles que venían de otra dimensión, época, o vaya dios a saber de dónde venían, ni siquiera él lo sabía. Sería una historia… desequilibrada, siendo sinceros, y no quería terminar en el psiquiátrico del Konoha con ellos.

Entonces Shikadai, en un acto desesperado, llegó a la conclusión de que, hasta que se le ocurriera un plan mejor, sólo tenía una solución. Sólo una infantil, pero rogaba a Dios que fuera efectiva, solución. Soltó a Bolt lentamente.

Haría el jutsu secreto sólo conocido entre los estudiantes de la aldea de la hoja.

— ¡Yo invoco… —comenzó con una mirada de determinación, y los Jonin retrocedieron, tomando posición de ataque— el juego del silencio!

Y, en un movimiento uniforme, los niños aplaudieron antes de sentarse en el suelo. Los Jonin intercambiaron una mirada extrañada.

—Oigan —los llamó Gai, pero ninguno siquiera lo miró—. ¿El juego del silencio?

El juego del silencio era simple. Era algo peligroso, por no decir mortal: cuando sus madres hacían reuniones, en el momento que empezaban a irse uno de ellos lo invocaría y todos tenían que guardar silencio y no moverse… lo peligroso era cuando sus madres comenzaban a llamarlos, ellos tenían que ignorarlas hasta que dijeran su nombre completo. Y, cuando una madre decía el nombre completo de su hijo, ya estaba jodido. El que hablaba o llamaban primero, perdía.

Y Shikadai lo había invocado porque sabía que nadie sabría sus nombres y eso mantendría a los demás ocupados mientras él ideaba un plan.

Gai se acercó a Bolt, pateándolo con suavidad, y, al no obtener reacción, lo empujó con su pie hasta que el chico cayó sobre su costado. Este le echó una mirada fulminante, pero aun así, no se movió ni dijo nada.

—Ellos… —comenzó Gai con tanta seriedad que todos se tensaron— ¡Ellos tienen la llama de la juventud!—gritó con emoción.

Bueno, al menos su actitud no había cambiado.

Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en Shikadai, quien la miró con aburrimiento de regreso. Kurenai abrió los ojos con impresión. Era… idéntico a Shikamaru. Y el rubio del piso podía bien ser hijo de Naruto.

—Creo… que debemos llamar a la Hokage —sentenció Kurenai, viendo cómo los chicos sólo seguían tirados obstinadamente en el suelo.


	3. Incógnitos

**16/10/2015**

 **Nota de la autora** : ¡Hey! Creo que respondí a todos sus reviews. Sólo quería decirles que de verdad aprecio todos esos comentarios y el apoyo. En cuanto a los visitantes, deberían hacer una cuenta para que pueda contestarles :c

Sobre qué días actualizo… deberían decirme qué día es el que les parece mejor. Sin más, los dejo con el tercer capítulo, espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer** : No me pertenece Naruto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Incógnitos.**

Al menos tenía que admitir que tenían una voluntad inquebrantable. Habían pasado horas y ninguno de ellos había dicho una palabra.

Ahora se encontraban en un cuarto de hospital donde estaba la otra niña que venía con ellos, la cual llegó herida y estaba inconsciente sobre la camilla.

— ¿Aún no terminan con su rabieta?

Kurenai, quien estaba recargada contra el marco de la puerta, vigilando a los infantes con atención, hizo lugar para que Sakura entrara a la habitación.

—No —negó con algo de irritación—. ¿Dices que a ti no te dijeron nada?

Sakura negó con suavidad.

—Sólo… parecían muy asustados —recordó, su vista fija en la niña sobre la camilla—. ¿Qué harán con ellos?

No sabía por qué, pero sentía un instinto de protección sobre esa niña, la cual sabía que se llamaba Sarada porque había escuchado a sus amigos gritando su nombre. Quizá porque su instinto maternal se activó al verla herida… pero había algo en ella…

—Llamaremos a Ibiki, supongo.

— ¿A Ibiki?—repitió Sakura con los ojos como platos—. Son sólo niños.

—Que no sabemos ni cómo entraron ni de dónde son, sólo son unos desconocidos —puntualizó Kurenai—. Los guardias ni siquiera los vieron pasar. Es sospechoso.

Sakura asintió, sabedora que en aquello estaba en lo cierto.

Hubo un movimiento casi imperceptible. Sarada movió su cabeza, causando que todos los presentes la vieran con expectación, antes de soltar un quejido y comenzar a abrir los ojos. Sakura y Kurenai se hubieran acercado para revisarla, sin embargo los niños se apresuraron a rodear la camilla y las miradas fulminantes que les echaron a continuación les dejaron en claro que si se atrevían a acercársele, abrirían la boca sólo para hacer jutsus.

Sarada se sentó, parpadeando varias veces antes de tallar sus ojos. Al ver la cara de sus amigos sintió un claro alivio envolverla… sin embargo apenas notó la presencia de _ella_ , se tensó visiblemente.

No había sido un sueño.

Se puso de pie sobre la cama y su mano viajo a donde debería estar su porta-shuriken, sin embargo no estaba ahí, haciéndola maldecir. Tampoco tenía su espada colgando en su espalda.

— ¿Buscabas esto?—vio como… ¿su madre? no sabía cómo llamarla o quién era, pero levantó el porta-shuriken con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Sí.

Supo que había algo fuera de lugar tan pronto como ambas Jonin abrían los ojos de la impresión y, al ver las caras de sus amigos, entendió que ellos no habían hablado en lo absoluto.

El juego del silencio, ingenioso. Clavó su vista en Shikadai, quien le sonrió con altivez.

Comenzó a marearse, así que se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

— ¿Puedo al menos tener mis lentes?—preguntó mordazmente en dirección a Sakura.

Ella arqueó una ceja, pero finalmente se acercó con intención de dárselos. Los niños, aunque a regañadientes, la dejaron pasar.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó Kurenai con brusquedad.

— ¿Sabes?—comenzó Sarada, poniéndose los anteojos—. Es descortés preguntarle a alguien su nombre sin haberse presentado primero.

Sakura soltó un jadeo. Ya había escuchado eso antes, inclusive con el mismo tono pedante y pose de superioridad. Eso le había dicho Sasuke a Neji durante los exámenes Chunnin.

—Kurenai Yuhi —respondió esta, sabedora que tendría que ceder sino quería que la niña se uniera a sus compañeros en el voto de silencio—. Tú turno.

—No te lo diré.

— ¿¡Qué!?—exclamó la Jonin, separándose del marco de la puerta.

—Dije que era descortés, no que yo te lo diría —señaló la niña.

Sakura suprimió la sonrisa que amenazó con posarse en sus labios. Justo como Sasuke.

—Pero sí te puedo decir lo que queremos —continuó—, ver al Hokage.

— ¿Tsunade?

Ante eso, Boruto se giró a verla con pánico. ¿Su padre no era el Hokage?

—Sí —respondió la portavoz de los niños misteriosos después de titubear debido a la impresión.

—Si no quieren terminar en la prisión, será mejor que dejen de jugar —amenazó Kurenai, comenzando a perder los estribos.

—Como gusten —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros antes de clavar la vista en Shikadai.

El aludido sonrió.

—Ya lo hice —respondió, hablando por primera vez en horas.

— ¡Has perdido!—se burló Boruto con una sonrisa triunfal.

— ¡Por fin!—gritó Chocho, sacando una bolsa de frituras de consomé que comenzó a devorar.

— ¡Cómo puedes comer en una situación así!—le gritó Inojin.

Las kunoichis abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Me llevaré esto —dijo Sarada, tomando con tranquilidad su porta-shuriken de las manos de Sakura.

Ella intentó apartarse, mas no pudo moverse, al igual que Kurenai.

— ¿¡Jutsu de parálisis!?—inquirió Kurenai con incredulidad.

Apareció un leve tic en el ojo de Shikadai.

Odiaba, repudiada, aborrecía, que confundieran el jutsu de posesión de sombras con un simple _jutsu de parálisis_ , es decir ¡el suyo era mucho más genial! De igual manera, no las corrigió y mantuvo las cabezas erguidas de ambas ninjas, sabedor de que si se llegaban a enterar que sabía esa técnica secreta del clan Nara estaban jodidos.

Sentía cómo Kurenai intentaba librarse… Sakura, por otro lado, sólo se quedó quieta con un amago de sonrisa en los labios. Y Shikadai tuvo claro que ella podría librarse del jutsu rápidamente, quizá incluso lo vio venir… sólo no quería hacerlo.

Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso habría descifrado ya sus identidades?

—Ha sido un gusto —dijo Shikadai con claro sarcasmo—, pero tenemos que irnos.

A sus espaldas, los demás niños habían comenzado a saltar por la ventana. Shikadai rompió el jutsu para ir a seguirlos y, en el lapso de tiempo que su sombra volvió a la normalidad, ellos escaparon.

—Bueno —comenzó Sakura mientras los miraban por la ventana yendo en dirección a la mansión del Hokage—, esto es un problema.

* * *

— ¡Más rápido, de verdad!—gritó Boruto.

Era humanamente imposible ir más rápido, pero aun así los niños lo intentaron. Corrían como despavoridos porque el pánico de no estar en su época por fin comenzaba a afectarlos.

Estaban tan aterrorizados, pensando que quizá ya tenían a todos los Jonin y ANBUS de Konoha a sus espaldas, que decidieron no arriesgarse a siquiera usar la puerta para ingresar al edificio del Hokage. Saltaron por los tejados de las casas y entraron por el gran ventanal de la oficina del Hokage… sólo hubo un pequeño problema…

La ventana no estaba abierta.

— ¡Auch!—gritó Boruto, quien fue el primero en impactar.

El niño quedó embarrado en el vidrio y, antes de poder quitarse o advertirles a los demás, estos comenzaron a estrellarse contra su espalda.

Era una escena casi cómica, varios niños pegados contra la ventana del Hokage con sus rostros embarrados contra el vidrio… pero vieron con horror como este comenzaba a agrietarse.

— ¿Por qué esperan tanto?

Aquella voz hizo que a todos los recorriera un escalofrío.

— ¡Chocho, no…!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Chocho chocó a sus espaldas y ese fue el último empujón –un gran empujón- que hizo el vidrio ceder y romperse en mil pedazos. Todos entraron disparados al interior de la oficina y cayeron con poca gracia.

— ¿¡Pero qué carajo!?

Tsunade vio con escepticismo como, de la nada, seis niños irrumpían en su oficina. Algunos golpearon el escritorio, tirando varias carpetas y papeles, mientras otros salieron arrojados hasta la puerta.

Se pusieron de pie, haciendo sonidos de dolor, antes de formar una línea delante de su escritorio, como haciendo una formación. Tsunade olvidó su antigua molestia al ver sus rostros… era como ver de nuevo a Naruto y Shikamaru de trece años. Y esa chica de ojos y cabello negros, era tan parecida a _él_.

Frunció el entrecejo. Con que ellos eran los intrusos que habían llegado a la aldea de los que le habían advertido.

— ¡Tsunade-sama!

Shizune irrumpió el cuarto con rapidez, alertada por los grandes estruendos, pero sólo se quedó mirando boquiabierta a los chiquillos.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?—preguntó casi sin aliento.

—No tengo idea —comenzó Tsunade, tomando asiento—, pero estoy a punto de averiguarlo.

Los chicos tragaron saliva, sintiendo la tensión casi palpable en el ambiente.

—Empiecen —ordenó.

Los niños se miraron los unos a otros, sabedores que esa sería su única oportunidad si no querían terminar en el psiquiátrico o… muertos.

Se acercaron al escritorio y comenzaron a hablar, o más bien gritar, al mismo tiempo. Tsunade sólo veía con incredulidad como incluso dos de los chiquillos comenzaban a interpretarle una obra teatral. Pero ella no entendía ni una sola palabra.

— ¡Deténgase!—gritó, callándolos en el acto y haciendo que la vieran con miedo.

Tsk. Odiaba a los niños.

—Comiencen diciendo sus nombres y de dónde vienen… ¡uno por uno!—agregó al ver que todos abrían la boca al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

Aprovechando que volvieron a alinearse, señaló a una chica de piel oscura que estaba al final de la izquierda. Ella dio un paso al frente.

— ¡Mi nombre es Chocho Akimichi!

— ¡Inojin Yamanaka!—siguió el chico, avanzando.

—Shikadai Nara —se presentó con aburrimiento el chico con cola de cabello.

—Himawari Uzumaki —dijo con una enorme sonrisa la niña más pequeña.

— ¡Yo soy Boruto Uzumaki, de verdad!—dijo el rubio con entusiasmo.

—… Sarada Uchiha.

— ¡Y somos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja!—finalizaron al mismo tiempo.

Ninguna de las mujeres se movió, de hecho ni siquiera se inmutaron conforme se presentaban. Estaban en estado catatónico y no parecían recordar cómo moverse.

—Bueno, al menos de la _futura_ aldea de la hoja —especificó Inojin con una sonrisa.

 _Pum_.

Y ese fue el momento exacto en el que Shizune se desmayó.


	4. Perfil bajo

**23/10/2015**

 **Nota de la autora** : ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad, me ayudan a continuar con esta historia, son los mejores. Este era originalmente dos capítulos, pero debido a que los pidieron más largos y dejaron una cantidad asombrosa de reviews, es mi manera de agradecerles:3

 **PD** : Naruto solía llamar a Sasuke " _teme_ " y Sasuke a Naruto " _dobe_ " en este fic sus respectivos hijos se llamaran así a veces, es el equivalente a estúpido e imbécil.

Y estaba pensando que esta historia sea ligeramente AU, donde Sasuke haya vuelto a la aldea después de asesinar a Itachi (ya sabiendo la verdad) y no haya querido destruirla y todo eso, de lo contrario sería algo complicado introducirlo a la historia tanto como me gustaría. ¿Les parece bien?

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Perfil bajo.**

—Lo entiendo —dijo Tsunade después de lo que parecieron horas, asintiendo.

Los niños la vieron con sorpresa y alivio. Bien, por lo menos ahora…

—Espías.

Abrieron los ojos como platos ante esa acusación y, en una fracción de segundo, Tsunade apareció atrás de ellos, con un aura maligna rodeándola y una sonrisa desequilibrada.

Y a partir de ahí, todo fue un completo caos. Comenzaron a correr por toda la oficina, subiéndose al techo, las paredes, inclusive pasaron sobre Shizune varias veces. Tsunade estaba dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, tan fuertes que estos dejaban un agujero donde quiera que impactaban.

— ¡Espere!—gritó finalmente Sarada y, como si fuera una caricatura, todos se congelaron en su posición—. ¡Podemos probarlo!

Tsunade resopló.

— ¿Cómo podrían…?

Se calló. Esa chica… tenía el sharingan en sus ojos, a pesar de usar anteojos. Era, en definitiva, miembro del clan Uchiha. Tsunade maldijo en silencio, no le estaba gustando aquello.

— ¡Jutsu posesión de sombras!—se unió Shikadai, haciendo un sello manual antes de que su sombra saliera a fundirse con la de Tsunade, inmovilizándola.

Técnica secreta del clan Nara.

— ¡Rasengan!—dijo Boruto y la esfera azul se formó en su mano.

Técnica de Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¡Jutsu multi-tamaño!

La chica de piel oscura expandió su estómago, causando que su cuerpo pareciera una pelota. Técnica secreta del clan Akimichi.

— ¡Es suficiente!—gritó al ver que el miembro del clan Yamanaka apuntaba en su dirección. Lo último que necesitaba era que ese niño entrara en su cuerpo.

Los niños desactivaron sus jutsus y la miraron casi con suplica. Tsunade se dejó caer en la silla, que de milagro no se había roto como todo lo demás en la habitación durante la persecución.

— ¿De qué año, exactamente?

Los niños fruncieron el entrecejo antes de mirar a Shikadai, quien suspiró.

—A juzgar por las apariencias, casi quince años al futuro.

Tsunade apretó la mandíbula.

—Fuimos atacados —dijo Boruto—. Ninjas han salido de la nada cuando nuestros padres tenían una junta y han sacado un pergamino…

— " _Invocación del vórtice del tiempo_ "—recordó Shikadai.

Abrió los ojos con desmesura. Había oído hablar de ese pergamino, pero siempre había sido un mero mito… no era posible que existiese. Sonrió. Casi había caído en su juego.

—Buen intento —los felicitó, poniéndose de pie para caminar a la salida—. Iré a avisar a los ANBU que son espías, por lo que les recomiendo que salgan de la aldea. Ahora.

Los chicos sintieron su corazón acelerarse. Estaban jodidos, si Tsunade no les ayudaba no tendrían posibilidades de volver a su época, mucho menos si eran exiliados de Konoha. Himawari comenzó a lagrimear y Boruto se apresuró a ir a su lado.

 _Swish_.

Tsunade levantó su mano justo antes de que un objeto la golpeara de lleno en la mejilla.

Se giró a ver a quién se había atrevido a lanzárselo, viendo cómo la Uchiha le regresaba la mirada con determinación. Tsunade tenía que admitir… que era rápida y extraordinariamente fuerte, ya que la palma donde el objeto había impactado le escocía, dándole una clara señal de que de no haberlo atrapado quizá le hubiera roto algunos dientes.

—Usted es la Hokage y todos los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja son su responsabilidad —comenzó Sarada—. No importa de qué época venimos, somos aldeanos —finalizó, señalando la banda de su frente.

—No seremos echados de nuestro propio hogar, de verdad —siguió Boruto.

—La comida aquí es muy buena —agregó Chocho, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Esto es tan problemático.

Tsunade vio cada uno de sus rostros y, por un leve instante, fue como estar frente a sus respectivos padres. Sonrió torcidamente.

Estuvo a punto de responderles, sin embargo miró de refilón el objeto que Sarada le había arrojado y sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones y retrocedió.

—El… pergamino del vórtice del tiempo —susurró con incredulidad.

—Se lo he arrebatado al ninja, creí que sería importante —explicó Sarada ante la mirada inquisitiva que todos le echaron.

Boruto sonrió. Con que fue por eso que la hirieron.

— ¿Podrá ayudarnos?—preguntó Inojin al verla abrir el pergamino.

Tsunade no respondió. Estaba maravillada con aquel objeto ancestral que tenía en sus manos. Los sellos eran, sin duda alguna, los más complicados que había visto jamás, y eso era mucho decir para una Sannin.

Tocó la línea de sangre que se alargaba por este, frunciendo el entrecejo… quizá podría saber quién había convocado aquella aberración…

—Lo intentaré.

Los chicos sonrieron, incluso Sarada. Tsunade la observó detenidamente, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía cierto parecido a otra persona que conocía…

—Pero han noqueado a mi mano derecha, por lo que tardaré un poco —siguió, viendo a la inconsciente Shizune con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza.

— ¡Oiga, espere!—gritó Boruto al verla salir—. ¿Qué se supone qué haremos?

—Y yo que sé —respondió—. Daré la alarma para hacer saber que tienen mi permiso de estar aquí.

— ¿Y qué hay de… nuestros padres?—preguntó Shikadai con recelo.

Tsunade se congeló. Bueno, si el hecho de alterar el futuro era lo que preocupaba al chico, ese barco ya había zarpado desde que ella supo la verdad… pero tener a la aldea sabiendo que había niños del futuro no le parecía un buen plan. ¡Y no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionarían los demás países ante eso!

Aunque sabía que los padres de los chiquillos sí tendrían que enterarse… eventualmente. No podría descifrar cómo contrarrestar ese pergamino en un buen rato.

—Por ahora mantengan un perfil bajo —ordenó la Hokage—. Los mandaré llamar antes del anochecer.

* * *

— _Los mandaré llamar antes del anochecer_ —repitió Boruto con sorna minutos después—. ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos mientras tanto?—preguntó con molestia.

Los chicos ahora caminaban por las calles de la aldea sin rumbo fijo. La mayoría de las personas los miraban con recelo al tratarse de desconocidos.

—Quiero ir con mi mami —soltó de repente Himawari.

—Aun no podemos ir…

— ¿Y por qué no?—tajó Boruto, deteniéndose repentinamente.

Shikadai frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso era imbécil?

—Oh, vamos, ¿qué no tienen curiosidad?—preguntó—. Deberíamos aprovechar nuestro tiempo aquí. Sólo… no lo sé, ver cómo eran antes.

Los demás guardaron silencio, meditando la idea. Pensándolo bien, aquello no sería tan malo… es decir, había sido un día traído del infierno, ¿qué serían unas cuantas llamas más?

—Bien —dijo Boruto sonriendo, tomando el silencio como una afirmativa general y lanzó un kunai al suelo—. Nos veremos aquí en dos horas.

— ¿Quieres que nos separemos?—preguntó Chocho escéptica.

—No necesariamente —intervino Shikadai—. Ino-Shika-Cho, ellos estarán juntos, por lo que nosotros iríamos juntos.

—Y Saku-Sasu-Naru… —Boruto se calló al oír lo patético que se escuchaba esa formación—. En fin, Sarada, Himawari y yo también.

Todos asintieron antes de dispersarse. Sarada tomó la mano de Himawari, sorprendida internamente que esta luciera tan tranquila.

—Ne, Sarada —la llamó Boruto después de unos minutos—, fue muy listo eso del pergamino.

—Hmph.

Boruto la miró con irritación. ¿Qué no conocía otra palabra… o sonido? ¡Él sólo quería hacer algo de plática mientras buscaban a sus padres! Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle, Sarada lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo obligó a agacharse.

—Ahí están.

Estaban sobre un tejado, por lo que los tres niños se pusieron a rastras para ver por el borde. Y ahí estaban, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Uchi… Haruno, caminando por la calle. Sakura usaba un atuendo diferente al de hacía horas en el hospital, este era mucho más parecido al rojo que usualmente usaba Sarada y tenía puestos sus guantes; Naruto por su parte tenía un traje naranja con negro en el cuello y las mangas.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre?—preguntó Sarada en voz baja.

—En alguna misión —aventuró Boruto.

—Ne, Sakura-chan, ¿cuándo dejaran de ponernos misiones de cuarta?—escucharon preguntar a Naruto con fastidio.

—Naruto —lo llamó con molestia—, las cosas están tranquilas, deberías estar agradecido.

—Lo sé, de veras, pero alguna misión clase A no estaría mal…

Comenzaban a alejarse, por lo que los niños se apresuraron a saltar por los tejados para seguirles el paso. Continuaron así unos cuantos metros hasta que sus padres entraron en una multitud de gente, donde los perdieron de vista.

Sarada y Boruto los buscaban por todas direcciones, y mira que era difícil perder a alguien con cabello rosa y otro que vestía prendas naranja fosforescente.

— ¿Dónde mierda se habrán metido?—preguntó Boruto con confusión.

—Aquí están —dijo Himawari con alegría.

Sarada y Boruto abrieron los ojos como platos e intercambiaron una mirada de pánico.

—Ne… Himawari, ¿no habrás querido decir " _ahí están_ ", en lugar de " _aquí están_ "?—se aseguró Boruto con voz cargada de miedo, aun sin dignarse a voltear.

—No, porque estamos _aquí_ —Sarada sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al escuchar la voz de su madre viniendo de sus espaldas.

—Y queremos saber por qué tres niñatos nos siguen, de veras —Boruto tragó saliva cuando fue su padre quien habló.

Ambos voltearon con suma lentitud. Y efectivamente, _ahí_ estaban. Sakura tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada en su dirección, haciendo la pose que a Sarada siempre la había aterrado, mientras Naruto tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y estaba inclinado en su dirección para verlos mejor.

Mierda.

— ¿Ustedes de nuevo?—dijo Sakura al reconocerlos.

— ¿Sabes quiénes son, Sakura-chan?—preguntó Naruto extrañado.

—Fueron al hospital hace rato, Kurenai-sensei tenía la orden de vigilarlos.

Sakura miró alrededor, seguramente buscando a los demás, antes de verlos con la mirada entrecerrada. De nuevo, los niños parecían impactados, como si les horrorizara estar en su presencia.

— ¿Y bien?—presionó Sakura al ver que los tres seguían congelados.

— ¡Los buscábamos a ustedes!

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Himawari se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto. Este la atrapó por mero reflejo y, al intentar despegársela, la niña se aferró a él entre risas, haciendo que el shinobi fortificara sus intentos de quitársela, aunque todos fueron fútiles.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le sucede?—preguntó con miedo al ver que la niña seguía escabulléndose.

—Ella… sólo es efusiva —inventó Sarada.

Ambos niños fueron a ayudarle, tomando a Himawari y comenzando a jalarla con fuerza hasta que finalmente lograron separarla. Naruto cayó de bruces contra el suelo debido a la fuerza.

" _Ese… ¿ese es el séptimo_?" se preguntó Sarada con incredulidad al ver como Naruto se quejaba en el suelo.

—Nos buscaban —repitió Sakura—. ¿Para qué?

—Mi… mi… ¡mi espada!

Todos vieron a Sarada con extrañeza.

—Tú la tomaste —le recordó, viendo acusadoramente a Sakura.

—Oh… ¡Es verdad! ¡Dale su espada!—siguió la corriente Boruto.

— ¿Por qué yo la tendría aquí?—inquirió Sakura, con el entrecejo fruncido—. Está en el hospital, junto con tu ropa.

No fue hasta entonces que recordaron que Sarada traía ropa del hospital en lugar de su habitual atuendo.

— ¿No la tienes?—preguntó y Sakura negó—. Oh, bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Adiós.

Sarada tomó a Himawari antes de salir corriendo, sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar. Boruto las alcanzó rápidamente.

— ¡Oigan, esperen!

Al escuchar el grito al unísono de sus padres, quienes de seguro no les habían creído ni una sola palabra, corrieron con más ganas. Joder, ¿era que en algún momento del día podrían dejar de correr como si su vida dependiera de ello?

— ¡Ay!—se quejó Bolt al chocar contra algo.

Sarada se detuvo en seco al escuchar un aullido, girando a ver con pánico como Boruto no había chocado contra una persona. Akamaru soltó un gruñido amenazante, causando que Boruto se pusiera de pie rápidamente.

—Tú —comenzó Kiba, mirándolo con desprecio—, has pisado la patita de Akamaru.

— ¿Su… su patita?—repitió Boruto con miedo.

—Su patita.

Antes de que Kiba hiciera algo más, hubo un alboroto que distrajo su atención. Miraron con terror como Sakura y Naruto iban corriendo a toda velocidad en su dirección.

— ¡Eh, Kiba, detenlos!—gritó Naruto a la distancia.

Boruto tomó la mano de Sarada antes de salir disparados. Kiba miró con confusión la escena antes de comprender y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Se montó sobre su enorme perro sin desperdiciar un segundo.

— ¡Esto luce como un trabajo para nosotros, Akamaru!—el perro ladró como respuesta antes de salir tras los niños, con Naruto y Sakura pisándole los talones.

— ¡Sarada, ahí vienen!—gritó Boruto con terror, mirando la anarquía que había tras sus espaldas.

— ¡Tenías que pisar su patita, dobe!—respondió Sarada con molestia.

— ¡Y yo cómo iba a saber que se lo tomaría tan personal, teme!

Habían corrido lo que parecían kilómetros cuando vieron que frente a ellos también había un caos. Shikadai, Chocho e Inojin corrían como despavoridos en su dirección, y, para que Shikadai luciera tan aterrorizado y Chocho corriera tan rápido, debían estar metidos en un problema igual o más grande que el de ellos.

Levantaban la tierra a sus espaldas por su velocidad, pero aun así era visible una nube negra que se ceñía sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Esos…? ¿¡Esos son insectos!?—preguntó Sarada con incredulidad.

— ¡Corran!—les gritó Inojin, haciéndoles señas desesperadas con los brazos.

— ¡Ustedes corran!—respondió Boruto, imitándolo.

Parecía que iban a chocar de lleno pero, cuando faltaban unos cuantos metros para la colisión, lograron irse por una calle aledaña, derrapando sobre la tierra y comenzando a correr todos juntos en la misma dirección.

A sus espaldas se escuchó un tremendo choque, seguramente porque no todos pudieron cambiar la dirección tan rápido como ellos.

Al estar juntos, Sarada pudo notar que, en efecto, aquellos eran insectos y, a juzgar por las apariencias de sus amigos, les habían picado varias veces.

— ¡Pero qué carajo hicieron!—preguntó Boruto con molestia.

— ¡Chocho se comió un insecto de Shino que estaba en sus frituras!—respondió Shikadai, sin desacelerar su paso—. ¡Y luego esquivamos un ataque de insectos de Shino que cayó en la mesa de comida de nuestros padres y Choji ha perdido la razón!

Sarada tragó en seco. Perfecto, tenían a Ino-Shika-Cho; Shino; Kiba; Naruto y a su madre tras ellos… y vaya a saber cuántos más. Estaban jodidos. Jodidos.

— ¿Y ustedes?—preguntó sin aliento Chocho.

— ¡Boruto piso la patita de Akamaru!—respondió Sarada.

— ¿¡Su patita!?—repitieron mientras lo miraban como si fuera un criminal.

— ¡Fue un accidente!—se defendió.

Siguieron corriendo, sintiendo como las plantas de sus pies comenzaban a arderles. Antes de que pudieran pensar en algún plan, vieron a una persona a la lejanía, caminando tranquilamente sin notar la anarquía que se desencadenaba a sus espaldas.

— ¡Es mi mamá!—dijo Boruto con alegría—. Vamos, ella nos protegerá.

Todos dudaban aquello, sin embargo no tenían otra salida, dado que sus demás padres eran precisamente los que querían asesinarlos, por lo que se apresuraron en ir al encuentro de Hinata. Esta los miró extrañada cuando llegaron a su posición, inclusive estuvo a punto de activar su Byakugan, sin embargo al ver que los chiquillos sólo se escondían tras su espalda, desistió.

La turba furiosa, que poco les faltaba para llevar antorchas y garrotes mientras coreaban sus nombres antes de asesinarlos, se detuvo justo antes de arrasar con Hinata, quien se quedó congelada.

Himawari se apresuró a subirse a los brazos de su madre, quizá por miedo o añoranza, y los demás, al ver cómo comenzaban a rodearlos, se pegaron más contra ella.

—Ayúdennos —musitó Inojin.

— ¡Shino, detén esos insectos!—ordenó Hinata con su instinto maternal encendido.

El aludido le hizo caso.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó.

Es decir, no era cotidiano que los aldeanos hicieran motines contra niños.

—Se comieron mi insecto —comenzó Shino con su usual seriedad.

—Arruinaron nuestra comida —siguieron al unísono Ino y Shikamaru.

— ¡Era barra libre!—agregó Choji con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nos acosaron, de veras —siguió Naruto y Sakura asintió.

—Pisaron la patita de Akamaru —finalizó Kiba.

Ante eso último hubo un silencio sepulcral y Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Su… su patita?—repitió con impresión.

Acto seguido todos se giraron a ver a Boruto con desdén.

— ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!—gritó.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos, por cierto?—preguntó Shikamaru, analizándolos.

—Son mi responsabilidad.

De la nada, apareció la quinta Hokage, Tsunade, justo entre ellos y la turba furiosa, con una pose imponente y haciendo una perfecta entrada triunfal. Quizá porque era la persona en la que más confiaban en esos momentos, y mira que eso era patético, pero todos se apresuraron a salir de las faldas de Hinata y treparse sobre la Hokage, quien suspiro con fastidio.

De verdad, odiaba a los niños.

—Pero, abuela… —comenzó Naruto.

—Sus padres han elegido la aldea de la hoja para cuidarlos porque ellos están… indispuestos en estos momentos —explicó, aquello no era del todo mentira—. Y yo he aceptado.

—Pero ellos…

—No he dicho que sean brillantes —cortó, ganándose una mirada de despecho de los niños—, pero quiero que los acojan. Esto es todo, dispérsense.

Después de echarles una última mirada envenenada, la multitud comenzó a irse. Los niños bajaron lentamente de los brazos de Tsunade.

—Vaya manera de mantener un perfil bajo —se burló la Hokage y los niños agacharon las cabezas.

Acto seguido hubo un tenso silencio donde la Sannin se limitó a examinarlos. Lucían… demacrados, y no sólo por sus ropas rasgadas y cuerpos magullados, sino que detonaban cierta tristeza. Debía ser difícil, por no decir horroroso, ser arrebatados de esa manera de su hogar, de sus padres, y llegar hasta ahí donde nadie los conocía… sin mencionar que la mitad del pueblo quería asesinarlos ya, entre ellos sus propios padres.

Tsunade sabía que si los chiquillos no habían roto en llanto era porque, al menos, estaban juntos.

Pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían a la noticia que venía a continuación.

—He estado viendo el pergamino —comenzó y la vieron con esperanza—… llevará tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo?—repitió Boruto—. ¿Cuánto?

" _Días, meses, años. No lo sé_ " pensó Tsunade " _Quizá ni siquiera pueda revertirlo_ " pero ella no podía decirles eso.

—Tiempo.

Podía verlo, estaban a punto de romperse. Apretó los puños… no podía dejarlos así.

Conocía a sus padres, quizá no los del futuro pero vaya que sí a los del presente, y sabía que ellos querrían estar al tanto de la situación. Por lo que agregó:

—Mientras tanto, les informaré a sus padres quiénes son, creo que se merecen saberlo.

" _Así no será tan duro_ " agregó para sus adentros. Tal como pensó, sus caras se iluminaron, aunque todos se apresuraron a ocultarlo a excepción de Himawari.

—Vamos —dijo, comenzando a caminar.

Escuchó varios pequeños pasos a sus espaldas, siguiéndola ciegamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Quizá… quizá no odiaba a _todos_ los niños.


	5. Gran presentación

**30/10/2015**

 **Resumen:** Harry Sí, es AU. Sasuke regresó a la villa después de matar a Itachi, y este fic está ubicado después de la batalla de Pain, por lo que ya está ahí. No es bien recibido por los aldeanos y generalmente siempre está de misión para no estar en la villa… pero está ahí.

Lamento si esto les molesta, pero de otra manera no podría incluirlo tanto en mi historia como quiero u.u y quiero mucho Sasusaku y Naruhina y sería difícil de otra manera. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!

 **Capítulo 5: Gran presentación.**

Los niños estaban echados en diferentes puntos de la oficina de la Hokage, mientras esta sólo miraba por la ventana. Ya había mandado llamar a todos los padres, por lo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el caos comenzara.

— ¡Ustedes de nuevo!

Naruto Uzumaki entró a la oficina y los miró con los ojos desorbitados. Los niños se limitaron a verlo unos segundos con aburrimiento antes de volver a sus respectivas tareas, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Sakura también entró al lugar, su vista yendo instantáneamente a la pelinegra que estaba sentada coloreando con el chico pálido con cabello rubio arenoso.

—Veo que ya te llamaron—dijo Tsunade.

— ¿Llamarme?—repitió Naruto con confusión—. Sólo veníamos a avisarte que Sasuke ha llegado a la aldea, por lo que ya puedes comenzar a asignarnos misiones de verdad.

Sarada levantó la mirada ante aquello, con los ojos bien abiertos, y Sakura no perdió aquel gesto.

—Eso es porque cancelé su misión —explicó Tsunade.

Naruto y Sakura fruncieron el entrecejo. Sabían que la misión que le habían asignado a Sasuke era jodidamente importante, y Naruto lo había envidiado a muerte por eso, por lo que era inusual… por no decir estúpido, que lo hubieran quitado de ella.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Sakura no era tonta. Supo que algo grande sucedía desde que esos niños habían irrumpido al hospital, sin mencionar que los habían estado siguiendo y, a juzgar por la manera tan ágil en la que habían escapado, conocían la aldea. Y ahora que cancelaran la misión de Sasuke le dio el claro indicio de que aquello lo inmiscuía a él también.

—Tengo algo importante que comunicarles —respondió Tsunade después de unos segundos—, pero esperaré a que estén todos reunidos.

Naruto estuvo a punto de rebatir, después de todo la paciencia nunca había sido su punto fuerte, pero Sakura colocó su mano sobre su hombro, dándole una muda advertencia de no presionar a la Hokage… y, si bien él no le temía a la vieja, sí que le tenía miedo a Sakura, por lo que guardó silencio, limitándose a ver a las crías de humano en la habitación con recelo.

—Sakura, puedes retirarte.

La aludida frunció el entrecejo. Creyó que aquello la incluía a ella también, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse algo excluida… y decepcionada.

Los niños ante aquello le lanzaron una mirada confundida a Tsunade. Sarada, comprendiendo que en realidad nunca había especificado que Sakura era su madre, estuvo a punto de, si bien no decir aquello abruptamente, hacerle a alguna señal a la Hokage. Sin embargo ella parecía demasiado ensimismada.

—Espera —dijo, deteniéndola—, necesitaré tu ayuda con todo esto, así que puedes quedarte.

Una vena comenzó a formarse en la frente de Sakura, claramente irritada ante todo el misterio e indecisión, pero sólo se quedó en silencio junto a Naruto.

Sarada compartió una mirada con Shikadai y este sólo se encogió de hombros, haciéndole entender que no tenía ni idea de cuándo debía decirle a Tsunade que Sakura sí que era parte de todo aquello. Sarada hizo un gesto desdeñoso antes de volver a colorear, pensando que ya se lo diría después.

Sentía la mirada de su madre clavada en su espalda, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no girarse.

Después de minutos, estaban todos reunidos. Naruto; Sakura; Shikamaru; Choji; Ino y, para sorpresa de todos, también había llamado a Hinata. A pesar de que no lo dijeron, la Hokage debió intuir que era la madre de los Uzumaki debido al gran parecido de Himawari.

Sasuke fue el último en llegar.

No tenía el Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo, por lo que no tenía que cubrirlo y su cabello era en punta de la parte posterior con un flequillo alargado por el frente; no usaba la habitual vestimenta Jonin, traía una camisa gris de cuello alto y manga corta, revelando los protectores negros que cubrían sus brazos.

—Al fin, todos reunidos —comenzó la Hokage.

Les hizo una seña a los niños y estos formaron una línea junto a ella, de frente a sus padres. Sentían sus corazones acelerados y les faltaba poco para temblar ya que parecía que todos ellos los miraban con desdén.

— ¿De qué se trata esto?—preguntó Ino con molestia. Había dejado su florería sin atender por ir a esa reunión con chiquillos.

Tsunade ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar. Shizune, a su lado, le hizo un ademán de apoyo. Sin embargo, cuando iba a hablar, sintió una mano jalando su camisa con suavidad para llamar su atención. Era Inojin.

—Pensándolo bien, no queremos hacer esto —dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Hai —afirmaron los demás, apoyándolo.

La vena palpitante en la frente de Tsunade fue visible.

—Los he mandado a llamar —comenzó, decidiendo ignorarlos ya que no quería que aquella reunión se convirtiera en un genocidio de infantes—, porque ha sucedido algo de suma importancia y peligro este día.

Ante eso, los Jonin parecieron más interesados en la situación, incluso Sasuke, que por fin se dignó en enfocar la vista en la Hokage.

— ¿Se refiere a la infiltración de _esos_?—preguntó Naruto con desinterés—. Ne, debería sólo regresarlos a sus casas, abuela.

—Imbécil —susurró Boruto e hizo el ademán de ir a por él, pero Sarada lo detuvo.

—Es algo más complicado que eso, Naruto —la voz que utilizó la Hokage fue más tétrica esta vez—. Han sido traídos por el pergamino del vórtice del tiempo.

Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sakura fueron los únicos que parecieron impactados. Shikamaru, quien tenía las manos tras su cabeza en una pose desinteresada, se apresuró a erguirse, abriendo con desmesura sus rasgados ojos.

— ¿Del vórtice? Pero es un mito —dijo con sorpresa.

—Yo también lo creía así.

Acto seguido Tsunade le lanzó el pergamino, el cual atrapó y se apresuró a examinar. Apretó la mandíbula, dándose cuenta que aquello era real. Como todos, miró a los niños con más detenimiento; ellos evitaban hacer contacto visual y miraban puntos inciertos.

— ¿Y eso qué?—inquirió Naruto con una ceja arqueada—. Cualquier pergamino que hayan utilizado, que se devuelvan por ahí.

Los niños lo miraron casi con escepticismo. Debía ser una broma, él no podía ser el séptimo Hokage. Boruto apretó los puños, pensando que aquel hombre era un completo imbécil.

— ¡Si pudiéramos ya lo habríamos hecho, baka!

Era… ciertamente satisfactorio poder insultar a su padre. Naruto parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

— ¿¡Cómo me has llamado, enano!?—gritó.

Naruto tuvo la clara intención de ir a golpearlo, pero Sakura se apresuró a detenerlo, al igual que Sarada a Boruto.

—No pueden volver —repitió Shikamaru, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Tu padre ya está al tanto de la situación y es el líder del escuadrón de inteligencia que intenta contrarrestar el pergamino.

Shikamaru asintió. Si no lo habían llamado también era porque la Hokage tenía otros planes para él, al igual que para todos en la habitación. Su vista se enfocó en el chico con cola de caballo, quien tenía las manos tras su cabeza, como él mismo solía hacer. Jadeó, no sería posible que…

—Ellos viajaron en el tiempo —anunció Tsunade a los demás que no habían entendido todavía—. Quizá vienen de veinte años al futuro.

Choji dejó de comer sus frituras; Ino y Hinata abrieron los ojos como platos y retrocedieron por reflejo mientras Naruto componía una expresión horrorizada. Los demás, quienes habían entendido de qué iba la cosa apenas mencionaron el pergamino, seguían en estado de shock.

— ¿Del futuro?—exclamó Ino, viendo a los niños.

—Sí —confirmó—. Han sido atacados y traídos aquí, aún no sabemos por qué —hizo una pausa, observando sus conmocionados rostros—. Nadie más puede saber la información que les estoy revelando.

Los ninjas asintieron.

— ¿Así que nos pondrá una misión involucrando a los niños?—preguntó Hinata con confusión.

— ¿Quizá escoltarlos a otra tierra?—sugirió Ino con desdén.

— ¿Comerlos?—siguió Choji.

—Yo me voy —finalizó Naruto.

Tsunade apretó sus dientes y les lanzó una mirada preocupada a los niños, quienes, como creía, parecían a punto de llorar.

La única que impedía que el caos hubiera estallado ya era Sarada, quien tenía tomado a Boruto firmemente por el hombro, ya que a este le faltaba poco para asesinar a alguien, y escondía a Himawari tras su espalda, impidiendo que viera las miradas de desprecio.

—Están atrapados en este tiempo y…

— ¿Y qué? No soy ninguna niñera, abuela, que vayan solos a encontrar a sus mamis.

Y ese fue el momento exacto en que Himawari soltó su llanto. Debían conceder que la niña había aguantado mucho, después de todo para su escasa edad y las experiencias traumáticas que habían pasado, era admirable que llegara hasta ese punto sin derramar una lágrima.

Lo que era malo era que había sido su padre el causante.

Las mujeres de la habitación estuvieron a punto de reprenderlo, sabían que Naruto tenía ciertos complejos cuando se trataba de hablar de padres y la soledad, pero esta vez se había excedido. Sin embargo, un sonido hizo que todos se detuvieran.

—Hmph.

Sarada, quien había estado ecuánime hasta el momento, sonrió torcidamente… una sonrisa peligrosa, digna de un Uchiha, y con lentitud, apartó su mano del hombro de Boruto. Este la vio con sorpresa, ¿acaso ella…?

—Boruto —lo llamó con simpleza, sin despegar su vista de Naruto.

No necesitó más, él sabía lo que significaba. Hizo aquella sonrisa zorruna, apreciando infinitamente ese gesto, y asintió en su dirección, comprendiendo. Los adultos los miraban con desconcierto hasta que, de un momento a otro, Boruto desapareció del lado de Sarada.

Naruto, quien ya iba caminando a la salida, vio con escepticismo como el chico aparecía en sus narices, a unos centímetros del aire para quedar a su altura, con el puño alzado. Estaba tan sorprendido que no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que verlo.

Sasuke, por su parte, hizo el ademán de ir a atrapar al niño antes de que acertara el golpe, sin embargo algo se lo impidió. Sarada había detenido su mano antes de que pudiera siquiera alzarla, tomándolo de la muñeca sin dignarse verlo.

" _Mierda_ " pensó Sasuke, dándose cuenta que ya era tarde " _Son rápidos_ "

 _Pum_.

Fue un golpe certero dado con verdadero sentimiento el que Boruto le propinó en la mejilla. Naruto tuvo que avanzar lateralmente después del impacto para no perder el equilibrio.

—No me importa quién seas —comenzó Boruto, mirándolo con seriedad—, nunca vuelvas a hacer llorar a mi hermana, de verdad —le advirtió.

Los adultos vieron con impresión la escena que, tan rápido como inició, se acabó. Sasuke sintió la presión alrededor de su muñeca desaparecer y Boruto y Sarada volvieron a sus lugares como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—… Gran presentación —dijo la Hokage con sarcasmo, mirándolos con una ceja arqueada.

Los seis viajeros del tiempo sonrieron, como si estuvieran satisfechos tras ese último incidente, e incluso Himawari había parado de llorar para dedicarle una sonrisa inocente.

Tsunade suspiró. Aquello sería difícil.


	6. ¿Hijos?

**20/11/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:** Lamento si me tardé, tenía muchos exámenes y tareas y… en fin, ¡aquí está el siguiente capítulo!

Muchas gracias a todos lo que comentan, de verdad no tienen idea de lo mucho que me inspiran a continuar esta historia. Sin más, espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: ¿¡Hijos!?**

—Na-Naruto-kun —lo llamó Hinata con preocupación.

Naruto seguía con el rostro ladeado y dándoles las espaldas. Se giró después de unos instantes con una expresión de seriedad pero, para sorpresa de todos, no hizo un alboroto, ni comenzó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra.

Naruto era muchas cosas, entre ellas un impulsivo cabeza hueca, pero si había algo que respetaba en la gente, era la lealtad. Por lo que sí, el chico lo había golpeado, pero no había sido por él, sino por su hermana… a quien no había notado que estaba presente hasta que lloró.

— ¿Boruto, eh?

El aludido sólo frunció el entrecejo cuando su padre lo llamó, mas no respondió.

Sarada sentía las miradas de ambos de sus padres sobre ella. No sabía si Sasuke estaría molesto por haberlo detenido, o en todo caso por haber soltado a Boruto en primer lugar, debido a que su expresión era tan indescifrable como la de ella misma.

—Creo… creo que es suficiente por ahora, pueden retirarse.

Los adultos fruncieron el entrecejo. Es decir, ya habían gastado mucho de su tiempo ahí y ahora que la curiosidad comenzaba a invadirlos, ¿los quería echar?

—Creo que es mejor si sólo lo dice, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade vio a Shikamaru con algo de confusión, preguntándose si él ya lo habría descifrado. Sonrió con levedad, claro que sí, era un Nara.

Tomó valor en un melancólico suspiro antes de continuar.

—Esta información los cambiará por completo —les advirtió primero—. Sus vidas, sus relaciones, su forma de ver las cosas… todo su futuro en general —muchos tragaron saliva en seco—. Si deciden saberla, no habrá marcha atrás, estarán inmediatamente inmiscuidos en un secreto de por vida y en una misión que vaya Dios a saber cuánto durara.

La Hokage avanzó unos cuantos pasos, acercándose a esas personas que conocía desde hacía años.

—No los culpo si deciden irse ahora, pero tienen que hacerlo en este momento.

Ni siquiera voltearon para verse entre ellos con indecisión, todos lucían tan jodidamente determinados a quedarse ahí que incluso vieron a Tsunade con algo de molestia por creer lo contrario.

Ella casi sonríe.

—Última oportunidad —de nuevo, nadie se movió—. Como gusten.

Tsunade volvió a su escritorio y se sentó con tranquilidad. Acto seguido señaló a uno de los chicos, que avanzó unos cuantos pasos con aburrimiento.

—Él es Shikadai Nara. Miembro del clan Nara y futuro hijo de Shikamaru Nara.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Todos gritaron y observaron a Tsunade como si hubiera perdido la razón, antes de ver alternativamente al niño y a Shikamaru. Este último, quien ya se lo veía venir, no pudo evitar sentirse algo conmocionado ante la afirmación; miró a su… ¿hijo? Unos segundos, recayendo que eran idénticos.

—Problemático —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Tsunade sonrió. Se llevarían bien. Hizo un ademán y otro niño avanzó.

—Chocho Akimichi. Hija de Choji Akimichi —continuó antes de que pudieran hacer preguntas.

Bueno… tenía el cuerpo y el cabello de Choji, definidamente. Estos se quedaron viendo unos segundos antes de que Choji, después de salir de su ensimismamiento y queriendo hacer algún gesto agradable, estirara su bolsa de frituras en su dirección, ofreciéndole una.

—Tsk. Me gustan de consomé, para futuras referencias —dijo la niña con altanería antes de tomar la bolsa entera.

Choji sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió, fascinado.

—Inojin Yamanaka. Hijo de Ino Yamanaka.

Ese chico era… bueno, él era… horrible. Incluso Sakura tenía que admitir que era físicamente extraño. Su piel era pálida, tan pálida que resultaba enfermiza y lucía aún más fuera de lugar con aquel cabello rubio arenoso que tenía. Ino se le quedó viendo con los ojos desorbitados y el niño le sonrió fingidamente.

—Es… —comenzó y los demás se tensaron—… es ¡hermoso!

Acto seguido se lanzó sobre Inojin, comenzando a esparcir besos sobre su rostro. Todos suspiraron con alivio.

—Boruto y Himawari Uzumaki. Hijos de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

Ambos se giraron a ver y pestañearon varias veces antes de ver a ambos niños. Repitieron este proceso varias veces hasta que el rostro de Hinata adquirió un tono rojo fuego y soltó un gritillo antes de desmayarse.

— ¡Hinata!—la llamó preocupado Naruto, atrapándola y ayudándole a incorporarse—. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con preocupación y ella asintió, con el rostro rojo fuego.

Los demás sólo sonrieron con levedad. Les aliviaba saber que Naruto no pudo seguir igual de ignorante toda su vida y había entendido lo que Hinata sentía.

—Espera un momento —dijo Naruto cuando Hinata se hubo recuperado y ambos niños se tensaron—. ¡Golpeaste a tu padre!—gritó con molestia, señalando acusadoramente a Boruto—. ¿¡Qué nunca te enseñé modales, de veras!?

Boruto sintió una ola de alivio recorrerlo, por un momento creyó que lo mandaría a la mierda.

—Ne, sí respeto a mi padre —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—, pero tú eres un baka, de verdad.

Himawari sonrió y Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse. Se había casado con Naruto y sus hijos eran hermosos. Nunca creyó poder estar tan feliz de algo tan raro.

Sakura por su parte sólo sintió como su alma dejaba su cuerpo. Ella no debía estar ahí, por lo que ninguno de los chicos era su hijo. Miró a la niña de pelo negro y expresión indiferente. Por unos instantes, sólo por un momento, ella pensó que esa niña era hija suya y, aunque no lo admitiría, se ilusionó más de la cuenta. Pero no lo era. Sakura sobraba en esa habitación.

—Sarada Uchiha, hija de Sasuke Uchiha.

Porque Sarada sólo era hija de _él_ y alguna otra mujer. Sonrió con melancolía al verla avanzar.

Sasuke y Sarada se vieron fijamente, ambos con las manos en sus bolsillos. Sasuke recordó lo rápida que era, definitivamente más que el hijo de Naruto, sin mencionar que tenía su cabello y ojos.

—Hmph —soltó Sarada, girando el rostro en otra dirección evitando que Sasuke siguiera examinándola.

Sí. Ella era su hija.

—Hmph —dijo también Sasuke, reproduciendo el gesto.

Aunque ambos continuaron viendo en direcciones opuestas, Sasuke caminó unos cuantos pasos rumbo a Sarada. Y, muy al estilo Uchiha, esa fue la manera de decir que la aceptaba.

Los demás los veían con una gota corriendo por sus cabezas. Uchihas.

—Bien, esa era la información importante que tenía que informarles —dijo la Hokage, bastante satisfecha de cómo había resultado todo—. Ahora, comenzaremos…

Sakura dejó de escuchar. Tenía la mirada fija sobre Sasuke y Sarada, quienes se habían colocado uno al lado del otro para escuchar a Tsunade.

Sarada estaba a escasos centímetros de Sasuke, cosa que él nunca permitiría ya que lo consideraba una invasión a su espacio… pero, después de todo, una parte de él debía sentir que se trataba de su hija, por lo que eso explicaba que estuviera tan cómodo. Y, para ella, esa escena le resultó mucho más íntima que las demás que había en la habitación… y le dolió.

Sakura quiso sonreír. Lo intentó. Pero no podía. Sólo quería llorar. Ni siquiera se excusó antes de caminar rumbo a la salida, dispuesta a alejarse de ese condenado lugar… pero alguien tomó su camisa por la espalda, impidiéndole continuar.

Se giró, viendo que se trataba de Sarada. La niña la veía con confusión y se negó a soltarla.

— ¡Oh, es verdad! ¿Por qué no presentó a la mamá de Sarada?

La pregunta de Chocho hizo que todos vieran a Tsunade, sin embargo ella lucía inclusive más desconcertada que ellos.

—Ne, olvídelo, yo lo haré —propuso Boruto—. ¡Sarada Uchiha, hija única de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno!

Sakura sintió todos sus músculos relajarse y las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Se giró, quedando frente a la niña, y esta le sonrió de manera deslumbrante.

—Olvidé mencionarlo, lo siento —se excusó.

Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos antes de perder su expresión de tristeza y que una vena palpitante apareciera en su frente.

— ¡Cómo pudiste olvidar mencionar algo así!—gritó, levantando un puño en el aire.

La niña retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y parpadeó varias veces.

— ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¡Shannaro!—devolvió con el mismo tono y haciendo el mismo gesto de levantar el puño.

De nuevo, todos observaron la escena con una gota el en cabeza. Sí, también era hija de Sakura. Sasuke sólo las miró detenidamente unos segundos antes de sonreír con disimulo y girarse al frente. Así que así era su futuro… no estaba mal, nada mal.

—Como les decía —continuó Tsunade, viendo como Sarada y Sakura se incorporaban nuevamente—, les dije esto porque pensé que merecían estar al tanto. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardemos en devolverlos a su época original.

— ¿Nosotros qué debemos hacer?—preguntó Shikamaru.

—Ayudarme —respondió con simpleza la Hokage—. Debemos hacer que la aldea crea que son sólo visitantes a los cuales debemos cuidar, o hasta parientes lejanos, pero no deben saber que vienen del futuro.

Todos asintieron con determinación.

—Y, más importante aún… —se tensaron ante el tono tétrico que utilizó—, no tenemos fondos en estos momentos, así que… ¿podrían alimentarlos?—pidió, juntando sus dos dedos índices para hacer un gesto nervioso.

Los presentes tuvieron un leve tic en el ojo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Son sus hijos!—les recordó la Hokage.

— ¿¡No será que se gastó todo el dinero en los casinos, abuela!?—acusó Naruto, señalándola.

Tsunade se sonrojó.

— ¿Significa que… tendrán que vivir… con nosotros?—preguntó Hinata con lentitud.

—Sí —confirmó ante sus miradas aterrorizadas—. Los acogería yo, pero no tengo espacio, así que…

— ¡Vive sola en la mansión del Hokage!—gritó de nuevo Naruto, apuntándola con más énfasis.

—Como dije, falta de ingresos —se excusó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente—. En fin, mucha suerte, adiós.

Y, así como así, la Hokage desapareció.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada confundida, sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir.

Sabían que esos niños eran fuertes, es decir, no cualquiera escapaba de la vigilancia de Kurenai Yuhi como si nada, sin mencionar que la hija de Sasuke y el de Naruto habían mostrado tener una velocidad alucinante.

Sin embargo seguían siendo eso… sólo unos niños. Su edad no debía pasar los diez años, incluso dudaban que se hubieran graduado de la academia, ¿qué iban a hacer ellos con niños? ¡No tenían ni idea de cómo cuidarlos!

Al contemplar sus pequeños rostros, recayendo que eran muy similares a ellos a su edad, soltaron un suspiro derrotado mientras llegaban a la misma conclusión.

Tendrían que aprender a ser padres.


	7. Paternidad

**27/11/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:** Así que estuve recibiendo infinidad de quejas debido a que los capítulos estaban demasiado cortos, yo lo hacía por el bienestar de su vista y que no quedaran ciegos… pero, debido a sus peticiones, este capítulo es el doble de largo. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los que comentan, de veras!

¡Por favor, dejen sus reviews y comentarios!

 **PD:** Tengan en cuenta que este fic es un proceso sobre cómo aprender a ser padres… por lo que al comienzo nuestros ninjas no tendrán ni idea de qué hacer con los mocosos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Paternidad.**

—Se quedará conmigo —sentenció Sasuke, mirándolas.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Nunca pensó que Sasuke también querría aquello.

— ¿Por qué contigo? Yo también tengo un cuarto libre.

—Hay más espacio en mi casa —se excusó.

 _Tener espacio_ era poco, él tenía todo el barrio Uchiha a su disposición.

—Estoy segura de que en la mía estará más que cómoda.

Lo cierto era que ambos tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle… millones. Y la niña en sí les resultaba fascinante, quizá su orgullo de padres ya estaba activado, por lo que no querían separarse de su recién encontrada primogénita.

Después de todo, era la heredera del clan Uchiha… pero también del Haruno.

Heredera que, por cierto, sólo los veía con cansancio, entendiendo que su opinión no contaba en lo absoluto. Después de lo que parecieron horas de discusiones, gritos –los cuales también vinieron de un muy desesperado Sasuke- y habladuría, por fin parecieron llegar a un acuerdo.

—Está bien, entonces yo la tendré de lunes a miércoles y tú de viernes a domingo y nos turnaremos el jueves cada semana —estableció Sakura.

Sarada, quien estaba sentada en el suelo a los pies de sus padres comenzando a perder la razón, se puso de pie con entusiasmo. Por fin, después de una eternidad, podía ir a comer algo y dormir. Sólo había un pequeño inconveniente…

Era jueves.

—Yo quiero este jueves.

—No, este jueves es mío.

— ¡Agh!—gritó la niña antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en el piso con impotencia.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Ellos ni siquiera eran sus padres-padres, y aun así ya estaba experimentando el proceso de un divorcio.

* * *

—Na-Naruto-kun, ¿qué quieres hacer?—preguntó Hinata.

Estaba cargando a la pequeña niña, Himawari, en esos momentos, y esta jugaba con su cabello mientras Boruto sólo los miraba con aburrimiento.

Naruto guardó silencio. Lo cierto era que su apartamento era muy pequeño para alojar a dos personas más, incluso a él comenzaba a quedarle chico… sin mencionar el dinero. Maldijo y se arrepintió de no haber tomado más misiones. No tenía suficientes ingresos como para poder comprarles ramen para comer todos los días.

—Yo… yo los cuidaré —propuso Hinata, sabedora de los problemas económicos que tenía Naruto.

Ella, por otro lado, era otra historia. Al ser de la rama principal del clan Hyuga contaba con el dinero y espacio suficiente como para hospedarlos por años sin tener que trabajar. Su padre estaría algo extrañado, sí, pero terminaría convenciéndolo de que se trataba de alguna misión.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula, recordando lo enorme que era la mansión de Hinata. Sabía que lo mejor era que se fueran con ella, pero no quería sólo dejarle toda la responsabilidad… eran sus hijos después de todo.

¡Pero no era justo! ¡Todos tenían un solo hijo y él dos! ¡Tendría que trabajar el doble!

Vio sus pequeños rostros y no pudo evitar recaer en los dos bigotes que tenían en las mejillas… justo como los de él. Se relajó y suspiró… ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

—Te prometo que mañana buscaré un nuevo apartamento y comenzaré a aceptar las misiones por aburridas que sean, de veras.

Hinata se sonrojó al ver la determinación de Naruto. Si estaba dispuesto a aceptar misiones clasificación D, la cosa iba enserio. Sonrió, había elegido bien al padre de sus hijos.

Un rugido de estómago rompió el momento romántico. Ambos se giraron a ver a Boruto, quien se tomó el estómago antes de sentarse en el suelo.

— ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre, de verdad!—lloriqueó.

* * *

Ambos se quedaron viendo con aburrimiento con la misma pose desaliñada. Después de varios minutos, donde ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio ni se movió, Shikamaru dijo:

—Esto es problemático.

—Muy problemático —coincidió Shikadai.

Shikamaru asintió, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa y el niño se colocó a su lado, poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza con desinterés. El camino fue tranquilo, silencioso, tal como a él le gustaba. Y Shikadai parecía pensar lo mismo.

Cuando entraron a su casa, la cual era pequeña y carecía de muebles debido a que nunca le habían importado esas cosas, el niño abrió la boca después de ver un punto en específico.

— ¿Quieres jugar shogi?

Shikamaru sonrió al escucharlo. Sí, se llevarían bien.

* * *

—Me gustan las frituras de consomé; los aros de cebolla; el dango…

La lista de la niña continuó por lo que parecían horas, y Choji anotaba con rapidez todo en una pequeña libreta. Su lápiz iba tan rápido que inclusive era visible el humo que desprendía.

Cuando terminó, Chocho tomó una bocanada de aliento.

—Creo que tendremos que ir al supermercado —dijo Choji, mirando la lista que más bien parecía un pergamino.

—Podemos ir mañana —ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Hay buffet en esta época también?—preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se revisaba las uñas.

Los ojos de Choji se iluminaron y asintió con efusividad. Por fin tendría a alguien que fuera su compañera de comidas.

* * *

— ¿Podría dejarme respirar?

Ino, ante aquella petición tan formal, se retiró del niño. Estaba acuclillada delante de él, por lo que pudo apreciar con facilidad aquellos ojos verdes, que eran idénticos a los suyos, sin embargo notó que la sonrisa en sus labios, claramente fingida, le recordaba mucho a alguien más… pero no sabía a quién.

— ¿Así que, qué quieres hacer?—le preguntó Ino con emoción—. Apuesto a que sabes ya todas las técnicas del clan Yamanaka, ¿no es así?—siguió con entusiasmo antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca—. ¿Se te dificulta el jutsu transferencia de mentes? ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? Porque yo…

—De hecho —la interrumpió Inojin, notando que su madre aún tenía esa característica de hablar sin parar—, es temprano todavía, creo que deberíamos ayudar en la florería.

Ino abrió los ojos con impresión.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú me ayudas con la florería?—preguntó con incredulidad e Inojin asintió.

—Sólo no los fines de semana… y soy alérgico a los girasoles, así que no puedo con esos —especificó.

Ino abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber muy bien qué responder. El niño que tenía delante era, en definitiva, más perfecto de lo que alguna vez imaginó que sería.

—Está bien —aceptó con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo Flores Yamanaka.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudas los fines de semana?—preguntó entonces Ino por mera curiosidad, es decir, era cuando más trabajo había.

—Es cuando papá me enseña a dibujar —respondió Inojin con simpleza.

Ella se detuvo en seco, comenzando a comprender de qué iba la cosa. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

— ¿Tu-tu padre es…?—tartamudeó.

—Sai.

Sai. El raro de Sai. El Sai Sin-apellido. El chico que solía usar camisas que enseñaban su estómago más que ella.

—… ¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

Sasuke miraba en una dirección y Sakura en otra, ambos determinados a ni siquiera verse de refilón. Sarada, quien caminaba en medio de ellos, seguía sin poder creer por completo que sus padres tuvieran ese nivel de infantilismo.

Es decir, ¡en el futuro se veían y eran tan maduros! Que nunca se le pasó siquiera por la mente que alguna vez fueron simples adolescentes. Por lo que estar ahí, presenciando lo que parecía ser una rabieta de ambos, le causaría gracia… si no fuera porque estaba cansada, tenía hambre, estaba usando ropa de hospital, y Dios sabía que necesitaba una ducha.

Así que no, Sarada no estaba mínimamente divertida y caminaba en un silencio sepulcral, con esa expresión de desdén tan característica de los Uchiha.

—Sarada-chan… —la llamó Sakura, queriendo romper el silencio. Ella no estaba tan cómoda con el silencio como esos dos—, ¿eres hija única?

Ella iba a responder, sin embargo vio que Sasuke se mostraba expectante, como si él también hubiera querido hacer esa pregunta. Sonrió torcidamente, aquello sería divertido.

—No —respondió, ganándose la atención de ambos—. Tengo ocho hermanos.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Ambos se detuvieron en seco y la vieron con ojos desorbitados antes de verse el uno al otro. Sakura se sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, estaba al tanto que Sasuke quería reestablecer su clan pero… ¡nueve hijos!

Sarada, quien había seguido caminando, giró su cabeza para sonreírles con sorna.

—Bromeo —soltó como si nada—. Sí, soy hija única.

Ambos Jonin dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

—… aunque sí deberían pensar en darme un hermano —continuó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaron mientras compartían una mirada impactada.

— ¡Sarada!—la llamaron al mismo tiempo a modo de reprimenda, con los rostros sonrojados.

Sarada sonrió. Aquello, por lo menos, no había cambiado.

Sintió como volvían a alcanzarla, colocándose a cada uno de sus lados. Fue cuestión de avanzar unos cuantos metros para llegar a la residencia Haruno.

Y ese había sido el motivo de la gran rabieta, que, para desagrado de Sasuke, Sakura había ganado la batalla de dónde se quedaría Sarada esa noche, pero, aunque este estaba molesto, las había acompañado hasta ahí.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió la niña cuando estuvieron en el portal.

Sasuke sólo asintió.

—Ten cuidado, Sasuke-kun —pidió Sakura.

—Aa.

Sarada, quien iba detrás de Sakura y subía las escaleras para entrar a la casa, se detuvo en seco y ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente como para verlo de refilón.

—Por cierto, te sugiero que te vayas acostumbrando —le advirtió.

Sasuke le echó una mirada confundida y Sakura también veía la escena, expectante.

—A que ella gane —especificó como quien no quiere la cosa—. Ella siempre te ganará.

La niña se apresuró a entrar a la vivienda, aprovechando que Sakura ya la había abierto, dejando a sus padres estáticos en la entrada, compartiendo otra mirada de impresión.

3… 2… 1…

— ¡Sarada!

Y Sarada sonrió.

* * *

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue su primera noche de padres?—preguntó Naruto.

Al día siguiente él; Sasuke; Sakura; Choji; Hinata y Shikamaru estaban en la tienda del Dango, en una mesa bastante apartada de las demás, bebiendo té tranquilamente mientras sus hijos jugaban por la aldea.

Ino soltó un gritillo.

— ¡Mi hijo es asombroso!—se jactó—. Me ayudó en la florería, ¡sabe hacer incluso más arreglos que yo! Y es tan educado y…

La lista de Ino siguió y siguió. Nadie se atrevió a callarla, después de todo, sus ojos tenían un brillo casi maniaco, y cuando finalmente guardó silencio, o quizá sólo estaba tomando aire para el segundo encuentro, Hinata habló tímidamente.

—Boruto no quiso dejar a su hermana sola —contó—, son muy unidos. Niños… verdaderamente buenos.

—Fui con Chocho a la barbacoa… ¡ella es genial!—presumió Choji.

—Sarada no me causó problemas.

—Hai, Shikadai igual.

Todos miraron a Shikamaru y a Sakura con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Se notaba a leguas que ocultaban algo, después de todo ambos tenían la misma sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que se queden?—preguntó Choji y todos se encogieron de hombros—. Hay una competencia de comer en dos semanas, y si mi hija es mi compañera no podremos perder —aseguró, apretando el puño en el aire y sus ojos flameando.

Una gota de sudor corrió por las cabezas de sus amigos.

—Como sea —continuó Ino—, ¿creen que la Hokage los ponga a hacer misiones o algo parecido?

—Sí —confirmó Shikamaru—. Sabe que nuestros salarios de Chunnin no nos alcanzarán para mantenerlos… además no creo que haya otras cosas que puedan hacer aquí.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, sintiendo lástima por los pobres chicos.

—Adivinen qué me dijo Sarada —comenzó Sakura con emoción, queriendo romper la tensión en el ambiente. Todos la miraron con curiosidad—, que ella formaba equipo con Boruto y otro chico llamado Mitsuki… —hizo una pausa tétrica—, hijo de Orochimaru.

— ¿¡Orochimaru!?—repitieron todos, exaltados.

— ¿Del maestro serpiente?—preguntó Naruto con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Debe ser una broma!

—Nope —negó con una sonrisa—, y que ni siquiera el niño sabe si Orochimaru es su padre o su madre.

La hora de la comida continuó sin más problemas. De hecho, era la primera vez en años que se reunían, después de todo era difícil que Sasuke interactuara con alguien que no fuera de su equipo sin mencionar la apretada agenda de Shikamaru. Y, a pesar del inusual motivo de aquel encuentro, se sintió bien volver a recordar el pasado.

—No sé por qué los padres siempre dicen que la crianza es exhaustiva —dijo repentinamente Ino con superioridad—. Esto es fácil.

—Hai —coincidieron los demás padres, a excepción de Naruto y Sasuke.

No habían pasado más de unos cuantos segundos cuando, como si alguna clase de deidad los hubiera escuchado y quisiera reírse de ellos, apareciera un hombre, más grande y corpulento que Choji, en la entrada de la tienda.

Tenía a Sarada, Shikadai y a Boruto aprisionados en uno de sus brazos mientras que Inojin y, para desgracia de este, Chocho estaban en el otro; los niños claramente estaban ahí en contra de su voluntad ya que pataleaban y se revolvían sin parar. Himawari, por su parte, sólo estaba montada sobre los hombros del hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si sólo se tratara de un paseo.

— ¿Estos niños son suyos?—preguntó con cólera una vez que se acercó.

Al tenerlos más cerca notaron que los niños tenían sus rostros llenos de helado… ¡incluso estaba en sus ropas! Como si se hubieran zambullido en unos cubos llenos de nieve.

Y, por un momento, sólo por un segundo, todos tuvieron el impulso de negarlo y dejarlos a su suerte.

—Sí —admitió Hinata en un suspiro.

— ¡Han asaltado mi local!—informó exaltado—. ¡Se han comido todo el helado!

—No lo asaltamos —negó Inojin—. Estábamos entrenando y sólo caímos ahí de casualidad.

— ¡Lo deberíamos demandar por tener el techo tan delgado, de verdad!—secundó Boruto.

— ¡Y no nos hemos comido ningún helado!—exclamó Chocho y los demás concordaron entre gritos.

¿Tenían el rostro lleno de helado y aun así tenían el descaro de negarlo?

Sabedores que el vendedor estaba a punto de explotar, se apresuraron a ponerse de pie y tomar a su respectivo niño, quienes se sentaron en la mesa con tranquilidad, como si nada de aquello les concerniera.

Los shinobis se vieron obligados a pagar por todos los daños, cosa que no hubieran logrado si no fuera por la fortuna del clan Hyuga, ya que Hinata pagó lo que faltaba –la cual era una suma considerable de dinero- sin problema alguno.

— ¡… y no vuelva a aparecerse por aquí, de verdad, pedazo de…!

Naruto se apresuró a taparle la boca a su hijo. El vendedor, quien ya estaba en la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos y apretó los puños con fuerza, causando que todos se tensaran… pero finalmente siguió su camino.

Naruto suspiró con alivio y soltó a Boruto.

— ¿¡Pero qué estaban pensando!?—gritó Sakura, ganándose varias miradas curiosas de los demás clientes.

Aprovechando que Sarada estaba a su lado, comenzó a frotar una servilleta contra su rostro, limpiando toda la suciedad y ganándose varias quejas de la niña.

— ¡No pueden ir por ahí destruyendo locales!—siguió Ino.

Hinata no abrió la boca, se limitó a apretar a Himawari contra su cuerpo y ver a Boruto con tristeza.

—Queríamos un helado —explicó Chocho con simpleza.

—Entonces vienen aquí y nos piden que les compremos uno, ¡no van a asaltar una tienda!—reprendió Sakura escandalizada.

Parecía que todos los clientes se habían asustado menos los niños, quienes seguían en una pose de total desinterés. Después de unos segundos, donde los mayores esperaban que se disculpasen, se limitaron a comenzar a comer de la comida que había en la mesa.

— ¡Sarada!—a pesar de que la llamó con molestia, la niña ni siquiera se inmutó—. ¡Hagan algo! ¡Sasuke!

El aludido dio un respingo ante la mención de su nombre y, después de ver las señas nada despistadas que le hacía Sakura para apuntar a la niña, comprendió que quería que intercediera en todo aquello.

Miró a Sarada con serenidad y esta hizo lo mismo.

—No hagas eso —pidió con simpleza.

—Aa —respondió Sarada, continuando comiendo el Dango de Sakura.

Shikamaru, siguiendo su ejemplo, miró a su hijo a su lado.

—Shikadai, no seas problemático —ordenó y el niño le quitó de sus manos su té para darle un sorbo como respuesta.

Ambos hombres creyeron que habían desempeñado a la perfección su papel de padres… sin embargo las expresiones incrédulas que todos les echaban les dejó en claro que quizá hicieron algo mal.

— ¡Podrían hacernos caso y…!

—Lo había olvidado, me traje unas cuantas de estas.

La exclamación de Ino quedó opacada tan pronto como Chocho sacó de… bueno, realmente no lo sabían, ella tenía muchos escondites de comida, pero les enseñó varias paletas de llamativos colores. Los niños se abalanzaron rápidamente para tomar una, Boruto llevándole a su hermana la suya, la cual seguía en los brazos de Hinata.

¿Cómo podían enseñar la mercancía robada frente a sus padres sin ningún problema?

—Ne, creo que hace rato vi a Gai-sensei, deberíamos ir a ver cómo es en esta época —propuso Boruto mientras devoraba su paleta.

—Apuesto a que podríamos quitarle los calentadores —secundó Shikadai.

— ¡O la banda ninja!—dijo emocionado Inojin.

—Oh, no, ustedes no…

De nuevo, nadie escuchó a Ino y fue cuestión de segundos para que los niños desaparecieran; incluso Himawari, quien se revolvió entre los brazos de Hinata hasta que esta finalmente la puso en el suelo. Volvieron a los pocos segundos, saqueando el resto de comida que quedaba en la mesa y llevándosela ante las miradas atónitas de sus padres.

—Quizá… quizá esto no será tan sencillo —notó Naruto.

— ¿Deberíamos ir tras ellos?—preguntó Hinata con preocupación.

—No creo que puedan hacer tanto daño —empequeñeció Choji.

Casi instantáneamente escucharon pasos acelerados en la azotea sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡Estos niños tienen la llama de la juventud que arde, Lee!—escucharon gritar a un hombre con la respiración acelerada.

— ¡Ahí vienen, Gai-sensei! ¡Quieren mi otro calentador!—respondió el aludido, aterrado.

— ¡Corre, Lee! ¡Corre!

Seguido de aquello hubo grandes estruendos seguidos de risas infantiles.

Los presentes intercambiaron una mirada aterrorizada antes de salir disparados en busca de los niños del demonio. Al seguir el rastro, el cual consistía primordialmente en daños visibles a los locales o al terreno, sólo pudieron dar con Gai y Lee, a quienes, efectivamente, les faltaban uno a cada uno de sus calentadores naranjas que siempre usaban en los pies.

Tenían el rostro lleno de mohín y el cabello de punta, como si acabara de explotarles una bomba en el rostro.

—Gai-sensei, ¿dónde están?—preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

—Se fueron por camino de la juventud —respondió este, haciendo una pose dramática que Lee se apresuró a imitar—. ¡Yosh! ¡Verlos me ha recordado el espíritu de la juventud, Lee! ¡Vayamos a dar cien vueltas al campo!—dijo con euforia.

— ¡Sí, Gai-sensei!

Y, antes de que pudieran volver a abrir la boca, Gai y Lee desaparecieron tras una nube de humo.

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido?—preguntó Shikamaru, más para sí mismo.

—Allá.

Seguido de ese monosílabo Sasuke comenzó a correr, seguramente guiándose por su sharingan. Los demás lo siguieron por mera inercia pero Naruto era el único que le podía seguir el ritmo.

Entonces los vieron. Los niños saltaban de tejado en tejado, algunos de espaldas para poder hablar cómodamente con sus amigos… e iban hacia la torre del Hokage. Aquello no tendría nada de malo si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: había trabajadores que estaban cargando un enorme vidrio, el cual los chiquillos habían roto el día anterior, y estos iban directamente hacia él.

— ¡Sarada/Boruto/Himawari/Shikadai/Inojin/Chocho!—gritaron con fuerza al unísono el nombre de su respectivo hijo.

Ellos, efectivamente, giraron a verlos… y aquello sólo facilitó la tragedia.

¡ _Crash_!

El vidrio se rompió en mil pedazos después de que lo atravesaran y los infantes no atinaron a hacer otra cosa más que cubrirse los ojos y detenerse en el siguiente techo.

Cuando los abrieron nuevamente, sus padres y los trabajadores ya estaban frente a ellos, todos viéndolos con cólera y un leve tic en el ojo. Tragaron saliva con nerviosismo.

—Eto… —comenzó Boruto, rascándose la cabeza—. ¡Sayonara!

— ¡Oh, no, no lo harán!

Pero lo hicieron.

Comenzaron a correr como despavoridos y ni siquiera Sarada, que se veía como la más madura del grupo, se dignó a disculparse, en todo caso fue la que huyó más rápido.

Antes de que pudieran perseguirlos, o en todo caso lanzarles un jodido kunai por su atrevimiento, un grito hizo que todos se congelaran.

— ¿¡Pero qué carajo!?

Y ahí estaba la quita Hokage, viendo desde su oficina a los Jonin y a los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por todo el lugar. Su expresión colérica les dejó en claro que los niños no eran los únicos en problemas.

La paternidad **sí** era complicada.


	8. Mentiras blancas

**05/02/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:** Así que… desapareci, ¡lo lamento! Me mudé de casa y fue un desastre y… en fin, mis disculpas, chidoris y rasengans bien merecidos u.u pero aquí está la continuación, espero les guste.

¡Por favor, dejen sus reviews y comentarios!

 **PD:** En el primer capítulo se sabe que Sarada y Boruto ya tienen equipo con Mitsuki, sin embargo no se han graduado de la academia, simplemente es un método para entrenar, por lo que aún no son Genins. Mientras que Ino-shika-cho, ellos siempre son equipo por default, pero tampoco se han graduado.

 **Capítulo 8: Mentiras blancas.**

— ¡Un día! ¡No pueden mantenerlos a raya un día!

Tsunade caminaba de un lado para otro en su oficina, furiosa. Es decir, ¡no tenía vidrio por todos los cielos! Y mira que era difícil trabajar cuando una jodida ventisca que entraba por la ventana hacia que tus documentos salieran disparados en todas direcciones.

Y ese día, justo cuando por fin iban a colocar nuevamente el cristal, ¡seis niños salían de la nada y lo rompían como si nada… de nuevo!

— ¡Están locos, de veras!—se defendió Naruto.

Los demás no lo negaron y la Hokage se detuvo para echarles una mirada escéptica.

—Son _niños_ —les recordó—. No es ninguna misión clase S, ni se tratan de criminales del libro bingo, sólo son unos chiquillos.

—Prefiero a los del libro bingo —refutó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos infantilmente—, al menos ellos no comieron tanto helado que tienen una jodida sobredosis de azúcar y…

Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo silenció en el acto. Naruto se tomó la nuca, dejando salir un gemido de dolor, y, antes de que pudiera reclamarle, notó el aura asesina que se cernía sobre ellos.

— ¿Les dieron tanto helado?—preguntó Tsunade fantasmagóricamente.

Todos retrocedieron un paso.

—No fue que se los hayamos dado —dijo Shikamaru, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Hicieron algo así como un asalto a un local… pero ya hemos pagado todo —agregó Ino al notar que a la Hokage le faltaba poco para reventar.

—Son… algo difíciles, Hokage-sama —interfirió Hinata—. Ellos-ellos no nos hacen caso.

— ¡Son niños!—repitió Tsunade, como si fuera más que obvio.

— ¡No le temen a Sakura-chan!—dijo repentinamente Naruto, como si aquella fuera la prueba absoluta—. ¡Todos le temen a Sakura-chan y Sarada ni siquiera la escucha!

Y, apenas terminó la frase, Sakura lo golpeó con más fuerza esta vez, haciendo que Naruto creara un cráter en el suelo debido al impacto mientras a esta le palpitaba la vena de la frente.

—Pues claro que no, es su hija.

— ¡Con más razón!—dijo Naruto, comenzando a despegarse lentamente del piso—. Ella ya debe haber visto el infierno de cerca varias veces, por lo que… ¡Ah!

Y, de nuevo, Naruto estuvo de cara contra el suelo mientras el puño de Sakura humeaba.

—Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

—Oh, te aseguro que Sarada le tiene miedo a su madre, por lo que esta Sakura le resulta un chiste —explicó Tsunade—. Es como si hubiera pasado de las ligas mayores a la de infantes.

— ¿Pero qué dice?—preguntó Sakura con cólera. No le gustó aquella metáfora.

—Ella está acostumbrada a su _madre_ , a la Sakura dentro de quince años que es más madura, fuerte, y atemorizante que tú —todos se helaron ante la mera idea—. Igual pasa con todos ustedes. Ellos respetan y temen a sus padres, pero ustedes son compañeros de juego.

Dejaron que aquella explicación surtiera efecto. Era verdad. Los niños no les tenían ninguna clase de respeto ya que no los veían como personas superiores, para ellos sus padres de esa época no tenían ninguna autoridad y era por eso que estaban comportándose y haciendo lo que nunca podían hacer en su tiempo.

Choji fue el primero en hablar:

—Así que… ¿debemos hacer que nos respeten?

— ¡No me interesa!—gritó la Hokage, haciendo que todos dieran un respingo—. ¡No me importa si los ven como sus padres, sus niñeros, sus mentores, un dolor en el trasero o incluso sus mejores amigos! ¡Sólo asegúrense de que no destruyan mi aldea!

Ellos asintieron.

— ¡Y manténgalos alejados de mi ventana!—finalizó a voz de grito.

— ¡Sí, Tsunade-sama!

Y desaparecieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Tsunade se recargó con pesadez contra el respaldo de su silla, masajeando sus sienes con suavidad. No habían pasado más de unos cuantos segundos cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, dando paso a Shizune, quien la miraba con recelo. La Hokage suspiró, sabedora de que aquel día sería uno jodidamente largo.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Sí —Shizune guardó silencio unos segundos—. He mandado a los ANBUS más rápidos.

Tsunade asintió, aprobando aquella decisión.

* * *

— ¡Suéltame!

Por segunda ocasión en lo que iba del día, los niños estaban siendo acarreados como si se trataran de criminales. Aunque, por lo menos, esta vez no habían sido atrapados por un simple vendedor de helados, sino que eran ANBUS enmascarados que, a juzgar por sus agarres tan apretados, les faltaba poco para desquiciarse y matarlos.

Se notaba a leguas que los chiquillos les habían dado guerra, sus ropas estaban sucias y uno inclusive estaba manchado de pintura, obra de Inojin.

—Eh, que si se trata de lo del helado, ya ha sido pagado —intentó razonar Chocho.

Ellos continuaron guardando un silencio sepulcral y se limitaron a escoltarlos en dirección a la torre del Hokage. A los niños no les sorprendió que los llevaran a la oficina principal y, apenas pusieron un pie en la habitación, los ANBU los arrojaron dentro como si su contacto quemara.

— ¡Pedazos de…!—soltó Boruto, poniéndose de pie como un resorte y remangándose la chaqueta para ir a golpearlos.

Los ANBU hicieron una rápida reverencia a la Hokage y, después de que esta les hiciera una seña, desaparecieron antes de que Boruto lograra alcanzarlos.

— ¡Sí, será mejor que huyan, malditos bas…!

Y, antes de que Boruto lograra concretar su grito de victoria, Sarada le dio un golpe en la cabeza para silenciarlo. Este gruñó pero, antes de que pudiera reclamarle, notó que había algo fuera de lugar.

Todos sus amigos ya se habían alineado delante del escritorio de la Hokage, quien los veía con una expresión tan seria como cuando los acusó de ser espías; tenía las manos entrelazadas delante de sus labios y parecía estar debatiéndose si mandarlos a fusilar. Boruto tragó saliva en seco y se apresuró a tomar lugar junto a Sarada.

—Así que…

La voz que utilizó Tsunade era severa, como si estuviera tratando con bandidos en lugar de simples niñatos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Cinco?—preguntó con curiosidad, perdiendo todo su semblante rígido en un segundo.

Esperaron unos segundos, pero al ver que la pregunta iba enserio una gota de sudor corrió por sus cabezas. ¿Cinco? ¿De verdad? Sabían que se veían pequeños, pero aquello era una exageración.

— ¡Claro que no!—respondió Boruto, inflando sus mejillas—. Tenemos… —justo cuando iba a terminar la oración, Sarada alzó una mano para detenerlo.

— ¿Por qué?—inquirió esta con suspicacia.

Tsunade no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños, no desde la muerte de su hermano por lo menos, por lo que había olvidado por completo lo mentirosos y manipuladores que podían ser para conseguir lo que quieren… y no vio el mal en explicarles como quien no quiere la cosa:

—Bueno, estaba pensando en mandarlos a hacer misiones si ya habían salido de la academia.

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó.

Todos seguían en la academia, por supuesto, eran muy pequeños para ascender siquiera a Genins, pero ahí estaba ella, ofreciéndoles una oportunidad de oro para saltearse todas aquellas horas de estudio y constantes evaluaciones e ir directamente por la acción.

Casi querían llorar de la felicidad… sin embargo, uno de ellos no entendió la oportunidad de oro que tenía en sus narices.

—Nope, seguimos en la academia —respondió Inojin con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se giraron a verlo y, si las miradas pudiesen matar, Inojin Yamanaka hubiera caído fusilado ahí mismo. Incluso Shikadai, quien era su mejor amigo y por lo general el más tranquilo del grupo, sintió el impulso de meterle un golpe.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía tan poca intuición?

—Muy bien —siguió la Hokage, ignorante de que iban a cometer un homicidio en su oficina—. Entonces me encargaré de meterlos…

—Inojin se refería… —tajó Sarada, logrando que todos la vieran con confusión— a que _su_ equipo sigue en la academia.

Es decir, ya no había manera de salvarlos a ellos, pero Sarada no tenía intención de ir a la Academia incluso en otra jodida época sólo porque él era un tonto.

Boruto, por su parte, la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creerlo por completo. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso la gran Sarada Uchiha estaba… mintiendo?

—Mi equipo ascendió hace tiempo —continuó con tranquilidad.

¡Sarada Uchiha estaba mintiendo!

—Así es, ¡somos Jonin!—exageró Boruto con suficiencia y una gota volvió a correr por las cabezas de sus amigos.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja, sabedora que por más fuertes que fueran era imposible que estuvieran a ese nivel a tan temprana edad, el consejo nunca lo permitiría. Sarada suspiró, lamentándose que Boruto fuera tan estúpido, pero, si quería salirse con la suya, tendría que manejar la situación con inteligencia y no su Chidori, como quería.

—No somos Jonin —intercedió—, pero tampoco estamos en la academia —y, de nuevo, todos lucieron confundidos—. Comenzamos acompañar a mi padre en sus misiones de investigación, hasta que el Hokage nos permitió ir solos.

—Cómo un escuadrón de exploración —comprendió Tsunade, antes de hacerle un gesto para que continuara.

Shikadai sonrió torcidamente. Dirían muchas cosas de los Uchiha, pero en definitiva eran inteligentes y, cuando se lo proponían, tenían una labia impresionante. Era claro que la Hokage había mordido el anzuelo.

Y Boruto también notó que su compañera no necesitaba ayuda, por lo que optó por guardar silencio.

—Hai. Entiendo si aquí no podemos ir a otras aldeas o cosas parecidas, pero puede confiar en nosotros para misiones verdaderas Hokage-sama —aseguró Sarada, y esta vez no mentía. Ellos estaban listos para misiones.

— ¡Somos parte del clan Uzumaki y Uchiha! —finalizó Boruto, esbozando aquella sonrisa zorruna característica de su padre.

Tsunade los observó unos segundos. No necesitaba ser Sannin para saber que esos dos eran, en definitiva, los más poderosos.

Primero estaba Boruto, quien debía tener una porción del chakra del zorro de nueve colas a juzgar por los dos bigotes dibujados en sus mejillas. Al ser parte del clan Uzumaki y Hyuga, asumía que era un gran ninja sensor… sin mencionar sus técnicas, dominar el Rasengan a esa edad –y sin necesidad de un clon de sombra como Naruto- era ya en sí un gran logro, por lo que no quería ni imaginar que otros jutsus tenía bajo la manga.

Y luego estaba Sarada… hija de dos de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia, la primera Uchiha desde la masacre. Sólo había visto que era rápida, endemoniadamente rápida, y que tenía el jodido sharingan a pesar de su edad. Tsunade no sabía si podía hacer el Chidori, o si tenía la fuerza bruta de Sakura, o quizá ambas… de lo que estaba segura, era que la chica era igual o más peligrosa que Boruto.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observándolos, haciendo que los chicos se tensaran. Entonces Tsunade asintió con suavidad.

—Están dentro.

Boruto por poco da un brinco de la felicidad, pero logró mantener un exterior calmado. Estaban dentro. ¡Estaban dentro! ¡Podrían hacer misiones!

—Pueden retirarse.

Antes de que pudiera reconsiderar, los niños desaparecieron de la oficina. Una vez fuera Boruto no pudo evitar dar un brinco de la felicidad.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Haremos misiones! ¡Misiones!

—Hmph —soltó Sarada, pero también tenía el amago de una sonrisa bailando en los labios.

—Eso no es gusto —se quejó Chocho, comiendo sus frituras con agresividad—. Yo no podre por culpa de este imbécil —acusó en dirección a Inojin.

—Déjame en paz, gordinflona.

A partir de ahí comenzaron a pelear, sin embargo su compañero de equipo no se molestó en intervenir esta vez.

Shikadai tenía la mirada fija sobre Boruto y Sarada, quienes iban caminando unos pasos más adelante. Sentía envidia, sí, pero también estaba consciente que él y su equipo, a pesar de superarlos en cantidad, no podrían llegarles a los talones.

Sarada y Boruto tenían una especie de sincronía, como si supieran a la perfección lo que el otro pensaba y reaccionaran en consecuencia. Ni siquiera era parecido a la formación Ino-Shika-Cho, esta era más… natural.

Sonrió. Quizá estar en esta época no sería tan problemático.

* * *

—Ne, estoy aburrido —se quejó Boruto.

Él, Shikadai e Inojin estaban sentados sobre los postes para pelear, a la mitad del campo de entrenamiento, mientras que las niñas estaban sentadas en el césped, lanzando piedras al lago.

— ¿Quieres ir a pintar algo en los rostros del Hokage?—ofreció Inojin.

—No tenemos pintura —rebatió.

— ¿Ir a molestar a Lee-sensei?—ofreció Shikadai.

—Ya lo hicimos.

— ¿Recolectar flores?—él sólo negó con la cabeza y Himawari hizo un puchero.

— ¿Comer?—sugirió Chocho y una gota de sudor corrió por la cabeza de Boruto.

—Acabamos de comer.

— ¿Qué hay de una pelea?

Ante aquella propuesta de Sarada, Boruto por fin se mostró interesado. Bajó la vista, viéndola recargada tranquilamente contra el poste donde él estaba.

— ¿Es un reto?—preguntó, sus rubias cejas fruncidas.

Sarada alzó la cabeza para verlo y le sonrió con altivez.

—Hn.

Boruto, que se sabía de cabo a rabo los gruñidos de Sarada por lo que estaba seguro que aquel significa un " _sí_ ", se bajó de un salto de su posición, quedando frente a ella. Alzó una mano en su dirección y le hizo una seña para que se acercase, y Sarada, lejos de cohibirse, se puso de pie con aquella sonrisa aun bailando en sus labios.

— ¡Yo seré el juez!—saltó Inojin, alzando su puño.

—Sólo alguien con la capacidad de detener el encuentro puede ser el juez —intervino Shikadai antes de hacer una mueca burlona—. ¿Y qué mejor que un usuario del jutsu de posesión de sombras?

Inojin hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Shikadai siempre utilizaba aquella carta… y ganaba.

Se apresuraron a quitar a Himawari del camino y dejaron a Chocho seguir comiendo sus frituras en el piso, al fin y al cabo, si la llegaban a golpear su grasa la protegería.

—El premio de esta tarde será… —Shikadai vio a todos lados, intentando encontrar algo—. ¡Los calentadores de Gai y Lee-sensei! —sentenció, levantándolos en el aire.

A Sarada y a Boruto no parecía importarles en lo absoluto aquello, era como si sólo quisieran pelear por el mero placer de existir… eso, y a la rivalidad que habían tenido desde el primer segundo que se conocieron.

—Saben las reglas. Ninguna técnica mortal, nada de aparatos electrónicos y no pueden salir del perímetro del campo —enumeró Shikadai y alzó su mano como barrera entre Boruto y Sarada—. Uno… dos… ¡comiencen!

El niño se apresuró a volver con Inojin.

— _¡Jutsu clones de sombra_!—invocó Boruto rápidamente.

Al instante aparecieron diez Borutos rodeando a Sarada, todos ellos con esa sonrisa zorruna. Ella despertó el sharingan, viendo a su alrededor y tomando una pose de ataque.

— ¡Adelante!

Y, después de ese grito de guerra que vociferaron todos los clones al mismo tiempo, se abalanzaron sobre Sarada. El Boruto real se quedó rezagado, cruzando los brazos mientras veía cómo su amiga era sepultada entre sus clones.

Sin embargo apenas notó que todos estos desaparecían tras una nube de humo y Sarada aparecía en su campo de visión nuevamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Sarada tenía un chakra azul rodeándola, el cual se movía en todas direcciones como si se trataran de pequeños rayos y un sonido chirriante embargaba el ambiente.

Tsk. Jodido Chidori Nagashi.

—No deberías descuidarte, dobe.

"¿ _Cuándo ha hecho un clon de sombras_?" se preguntó Boruto con la carne de gallina al escuchar la voz de la niña viniendo de sus espaldas. Se giró con rapidez por mero reflejo, siendo recibido con un golpe en la mejilla que lo mandó disparado hacia un lado.

— ¡Eso es, Sarada!—la felicitó Shikadai al tiempo que el clon de esta desaparecía—. Me debes cinco dólares —le dijo a Inojin y este bufó.

—Aún no se acaba —se limitó a responder, señalando al frente.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el cuerpo de Boruto se convirtiera en un pedazo de tronco, dejando en claro que había sido capaz de hacer un jutsu de sustitución antes de que Sarada acertara el golpe. El Boruto real apareció de entre los arbustos, corriendo para atacar a Sarada.

Ella no era muy buena defendiéndose con los kunai, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a su espada, pero el sharingan le permitía seguir los movimientos de Boruto a la perfección, creando un sonido metálico cada vez que sus armas se encontraban.

— ¡Te tengo!—gritó Boruto con emoción al notar que Sarada finalmente se había descuidado.

El puño derecho de Boruto se dirigió hacia arriba con fuerza… sin embargo, unos centímetros antes de que impactara la barbilla de Sarada, esta le sonrió con altivez, como si él hubiera caído en su trampa. Boruto abrió los ojos con desmesura, sabedor que aquello era malo, pero ya era muy tarde detenerse.

Sarada saltó, esquivando el golpe de Boruto por meros milímetros, e hizo voltereta hacia atrás. Cuando sus pies estuvieron a la altura correcta, pateó con fuerza a Boruto en el mentón, apoyándose con sus manos contra el suelo para reafirmar el golpe, y este salió disparado hacia arriba, soltando un leve grito de dolor.

En el aire, Sarada se colocó justo debajo de Boruto.

" _Está haciendo la sombra de hoja danzante_ " notó Boruto, maldiciendo. Estaba jodido.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación, Sarada le daría una serie de golpes para conducirlo al suelo y lo remataría con una brutal patada justo a unos centímetros antes de llegar al piso… y Boruto no podía hacer nada, después de todo, la Ráfaga de leones era infalible.

Pero eso nunca llegó ya que, de un momento a otro, Sarada desapareció y, después de unos segundos donde él no cabía en su impresión, Boruto cayó contra el suelo.

— ¿Pero qué carajos te pasa?—dijo a voz de grito, incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo con el rostro incendiado—. ¿¡Por qué no me has golpeado!?

Sarada lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Sarada estaba dándole la espalda, caminando hacia donde estaban sus demás amigos con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Inojin lucía molesto y le entregó un par de billetes a Shikadai, quien aplaudía a Sarada. Había sido dinero muy fácil.

— ¡Te estoy hablando, teme!

Sarada finalmente se dignó a detenerse y giró su cabeza lo suficiente como para que Boruto sólo viera la mitad de su rostro.

—No quería que te lastimaras… —hizo una pausa donde sonrió burlonamente— debilucho.

— ¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?

El grito de Bolt resonó por todos los lugares de la nación del fuego, incluso creando un eco que se repitió varias veces, sin embargo a Sarada no pudo importarle menos y siguió con su camino.

Boruto apretó la mandíbula e, inconscientemente, comenzó desprender energía debido a su ira. Al sentir la irradiación de chakra, Sarada se giró a verlo con interés.

—No seas imbécil, Boruto —reprendió Shikadai, notando que la cosa se estaba poniendo sería—. Acepta tu derrota.

—Las reglas dicen que la batalla acaba hasta que uno de los concursantes quede indispuesto —dijo tercamente Boruto—. Bueno, yo aún estoy jodidamente dispuesto, ¿qué tal tú, _Sarada-chan_?

Ella entrecerró la mirada peligrosamente ante el mote.

—Hmph.

Y, tomando aquello como una invitación, Boruto se abalanzó sobre ella rápidamente. Sarada parecía molesta, ya que no se quedó esperando a que él llegara y también corrió en su encuentro. Esta vez no tendría compasión de él.

Justo cuando sus puños iban a colisionar contra el rostro del otro, algo los tomó de la muñeca y los cambió de dirección.

Sus respectivos padres los habían detenido, apareciendo de la nada.

— ¿Qué haces, viejo?—preguntó Boruto, intentando librarse—. ¡Suéltame!

Naruto sólo lo levantó en el aire del brazo como respuesta.

Sasuke veía a Sarada con curiosidad, como si tuviera miles de preguntas qué hacerle. Aquello confundió a la niña unos segundos, después de todo ni siquiera en el futuro su padre era fácil de leer. Recordó que había usado una variación del Chidori que él le había enseñado, y seguramente ya llevaban vario rato escondidos mirando su batalla, por lo que lo había visto. Debía preguntarse qué otras técnicas sabía.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué les ocurre!?

El grito de Sakura hizo que Sasuke y Naruto los soltaran rápidamente, como si no quisieran siquiera estar cerca de ellos por si esta arremetía contra los niños.

Hinata se acercó a Boruto, preocupada debido a que la mejilla de este comenzaba a inflamarse por el golpe. Él se alejó de su madre como si su contacto quemase, creyendo que ya había tenido suficiente humillación por un día, sus ojos azules todavía viendo a Sarada con molestia.

—Entrenando —respondió esta secamente al ver que Sakura esperaba una respuesta.

— ¡Eso no fue un entrenamiento!—rebatió con el entrecejo fruncido—. Se estaban haciendo daño de verdad.

—Yo no creo que Sarada haya salido lastimada —notó Inojin con inocencia.

La mencionada sonrió con altivez y el rostro de Boruto se tornó rojo carmín.

—Sabes que te acabaría con el Rasengan, teme —siseó Boruto.

—Hmph. ¿Por qué no lo intentas, dobe?

En ese momento ambos niños estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, mirándose con tanto odio que casi echaban chispas, a punto de reventar nuevamente. Sus respectivos padres se apresuraron a retenerlos, Naruto tomando a Bolt de su chaqueta y levantándolo en el aire mientras Sasuke cargó a su hija sobre su hombro como costal.

— ¡Suéltame!—gritaron ambos, comenzando a patalear y pegar puñetazos.

Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron un leve tic en el ojo, pero no aflojaron su agarre y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas sin decir nada más, mientras los demás los observaban con una gota de sudor corriendo por sus cabezas. Vaya que aquello traía recuerdos.

—Supongo que esto es todo por hoy —finalizó Sakura, comenzando a caminar en dirección a… ¿su familia?—. Nos vemos mañana.

Y Shikadai se preguntó cómo mierda pudo haber pensado que Boruto Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha estaban listos para hacer misiones por su cuenta.

Pero, bah, a fin de cuentas sólo eran mentiras blancas... ¿cierto?


	9. ¿Un día normal?

**12/06/2016**

 **Resumen:** Este es más bien un capítulo extra, lo escribí con inspiración porque pensé que les gustaría. Se ve más el acercamiento de las respectivas parejas. Quizá va muy lento, quizá no, pero a mí me gusta, y espero que a ustedes también.

Tienen que estar conscientes de que nuestros ninjas son muy poderosos, sí, pero no tienen idea de cómo ser padres y aquí vemos cómo se van integrando a su respectiva familia.

Y sí, me equivoqué de año en el capítulo anterior, lo siento, la costumbre xD

 **PD:** ¡Temari vendrá en el siguiente capítulo!

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, de verdad, cualquier crítica o comentario es más que bienvenido. ¡Gracias!

 **Capítulo 9: ¿Un día normal?**

—Es un color muy bonito, Boruto-kun.

La sonrisa de Boruto se agrandó y volvió rápidamente a su trabajo de pintar.

Hinata, al vivir en la mansión Hyuga, contaba con la mayoría de las habitaciones desocupadas. No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedarían esos dos niños, sin embargo quería darles todas las comodidades posibles en su estadía, por lo que no había dudado en darles una propia, la que estaba contigua a su propia habitación para ser específicos.

Himawari podía decorar la mitad del cuarto mientras Boruto la otra, por lo que la niña había elegido pintarlo color amarillo, poniendo detalles verdes. Hinata comprendió, debido a que también eran los colores de sus ropas, que a su hija le gustaban mucho los girasoles, quizá porque llevaba su nombre. Boruto, por su parte había escogido un color azul.

Inclusive ella estaba cubierta de pintura en sus ropas y rostro, debido a que los niños no eran precisamente cuidadosos y le habían dado varios brochazos sin darse cuenta, pero a Hinata no podía importarle menos.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí, de veras!

Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para ver a la puerta. Naruto llegó derrapando, con la respiración acelerada. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor y parecía fatigado, por lo que Hinata supo que acababa de volver de una misión y ni siquiera había ido a su casa a descansar antes de ver a los niños.

— ¡Papi!—gritó Himawari, lazándose a sus brazos.

Naruto, quien todavía no se acostumbraba a que Himawari lo llamara así, la atrapó en el aire sin dudar, sacándole una risa.

Bolt no dijo nada, después de todo aun no sabía cómo llamarlo o referirse a su padre del pasado, pero se acercó a Naruto con rapidez, jalándolo de la chaqueta.

—Eh, espera —se quejó Naruto, quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener el equilibrio al tener a Himawari enredada en sus piernas.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías —le recordó Boruto con obstinación.

—Hai, hai —cedió, soltando un suspiro.

Boruto se subió sobre sus hombros de un salto, comenzando a pintar una superficie de la blanca pared que antes no alcanzaba. Himawari se limitó a escalar hasta el pecho de Naruto y acto seguido extendió sus pequeñas manos en dirección a su madre.

Hinata, entendiendo la señal, no dudó en acercarse a la niña y tomarla en brazos, dispuesta a ayudarle con su lado de la pared.

Su mirada se trabó con la de Naruto, quien ya tenía varias manchas de pintura azul en su rostro debido a los brochazos descuidados de Bolt, y este le sonrió.

—Hola, Hinata —la saludó con sus ojos brillando con una chispa que a Hinata no le quedó duda que estaba feliz.

—Naruto-kun —respondió, asintiendo en su dirección antes de dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

Shikamaru observó aquella tabla con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No, no podía ser cierto… pero, por más que analizaba las fichas y recordaba los movimientos que se habían realizado, no lograba comprender qué había sucedido.

Escuchó un suspiro de su acompañante.

—En el futuro eres más listo —comentó Shikadai como quien no quiere la cosa.

El ojo de Shikamaru sufrió un leve tic.

Era imposible que aquel niñato acabara de ganarle en shogi. Es decir ¡era shogi! El juego ancestral que los del clan Nara jugaban desde que estaban en pañales… y donde su hijo acababa de patearle el trasero.

Soltó un suspiro y apoyó su cara contra su mano, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

—Tenía mis dudas, pero en definitiva es tu hijo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie con rapidez al escuchar una voz a su lado. Shikamaru perdió su pose defensiva al ver de quien se trataba.

—Padre —lo saludó.

Shikaku Nara le echó una mirada divertida. Como era actual jefe de la división de inteligencia de Konoha, Tsunade le había informado de la situación con los niños y puesto a cargo del escuadrón que tenía como objetivo descifrar el pergamino del tiempo.

Debía admitir que cuando le dijeron que había personas del futuro, más específicamente hijos de los shinobis más reconocidos de la aldea –entre ellos su propio hijo- había pensado que se trataba de una mala broma. Sin embargo el estar ahí, viendo a cómo chiquillo de cola de caballo, idéntico a Shikamaru a excepción de sus ojos, le acababa de poner una paliza a su hijo no le quedó duda.

Él era del clan Nara.

— ¿A-abuelo?—tartamudeó Shikadai.

Él nunca lo había conocido, por lo menos no en persona. Siempre escuchaba historias de lo asombroso que había sido ese Shikaku y de su valiente sacrificio, junto con el abuelo de Inojin, por la alianza shinobi en la tercera guerra.

Así que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran cuando él asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¡Abuelo!—gritó.

Shikadai nunca había sido una persona afectiva o siquiera emocional, pero conocer a aquel hombre era… extraordinario, por lo que no dudó en arrojarse a sus brazos.

" _Así que estoy muerto en tu época_ " caviló Shikaku al tiempo que lo atrapaba, interpretando la reacción del niño. Miró a Shikamaru, quien los observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios, todavía ignorante de la situación. " _Bien, parece que no se ha dado cuenta_ " pensó.

—Mi hijo aún tiene mucho que aprender —dijo Shikaku al tiempo que Shikadai se apartaba de él—, ¿por qué no juegas conmigo?

Si no iba a conocer a su nieto en el futuro, se aseguraría de hacerlo en ese momento.

* * *

— ¡Me rindo!—soltó Ino al recibir su quinto pinchazo con una espina de la rosa.

Inojin, quien era generalmente la personificación de la paciencia y tranquilidad, no rebatió. Después de todo inclusive él empezaba a preguntarse cómo su madre era tan buena con las flores en el futuro, ya que en ese momento, desde su crítico punto de vista, su técnica era un desastre.

— ¿Puedo ir a dibujar?—preguntó Inojin después de unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿A dibujar?—repitió extrañada.

Justo en ese momento hubo unos leves golpeteos en la puerta de la florería. Ino se acercó a la ventana.

—Estamos cerrados —dijo.

—No vine a comprar flores —respondió el hombre.

Ino frunció el entrecejo pero finalmente abrió la puerta. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y miró con terror de quién se trataba. El raro Sai.

Ese día, por lo menos, no llevaba su camisa corta que dejaba ver su pálido ombligo, de lo contrario Ino lo hubiera echado a patadas. Sai le sonreía fingidamente y se limitó a quedarse bajo la puerta.

—Ese debe ser nuestro hijo —dijo como si nada antes de caminar en dirección a Inojin.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Ino con sorpresa, cerrando la puerta.

—Tsunade —respondió con simpleza.

Sintió una vena aparecer en su frente. Esa Hokage de pacotilla. Ino le había dicho específicamente que ella se encargaría sola de Inojin y que no quería que él se enterara.

Sai se plantó frente a Inojin y ambos se vieron unos segundos antes de que Sai le diera unas palmaditas en la cabeza como saludo, haciendo que una gota de sudor corriera por la cabeza de Ino.

—Antes de que viniera aquí me estabas enseñando a dibujar dragones —le informó el niño, tomando su mano sin más.

Sai no se deshizo ni le molestó el contacto humano, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por su recién encontrado hijo en dirección a la salida.

— ¡Eh! ¡Esperen!—rugió Ino, apresurándose a seguirlos.

* * *

—Te lo estoy diciendo, es causa perdida —dijo y ella bufó.

—Por favor, podría derrotarte aun estando dormida.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

—Cuando quieras, viejo.

El mesero vio la escena con algo de miedo. Choji y Chocho estaban sentados en una mesa en el buffet, con sus ojos ardiendo y mirándose con competitividad.

Tragó saliva en seco. No tenía idea cómo se las iba a arreglar para darles todo lo que pudieran comer sin que su negocio quebrara. Es decir, con Choji ya era demasiado… ¡pero la niña comía tanto como él!

— ¡Comeré más platos que tú!—gritó Choji, dándole inicio a la competencia.

Acto seguido ambos comenzaron a comer con tal rapidez y salvajismo que el mesero retrocedió lentamente, como temeroso de que se lo comieran a él también, y la gente de las mesas contiguas se alejaron con discreción.

* * *

Sarada estaba de pie a la mitad del campo. Se veía bastante maltrecha, con varios raspones y magulladuras aquí y allá, y su ropa, generalmente pulcra, estaba rasgada. Sin embargo su rostro poseía una sonrisa altiva.

Tenía las piernas separadas y su mano izquierda desprendía un chakra azulado que se movía sin parar, con forma de pequeños rayos, mientras la derecha la sujetaba firmemente por la muñeca.

—Adelante.

Sarada levantó su vista, encontrándose con Sasuke a varios metros de su posición. Él estaba dentro de su Susanoo, viéndola con desafío aunque tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios digna de un padre orgulloso.

Ella asintió, activando su Sharingan antes de correr hacia él con una velocidad alucinante. Sasuke había invocado el Susanoo sin la ballesta, por lo que intentó defenderse con sus extremidades del ataque de la niña, pero todos sus intentos fueron fútiles y ella los esquivó sin problema.

— ¡Ah! ¡Chidori!—gritó al tiempo que impactaba su ataque en contra el torso de aquel gigante humanoide.

Sasuke maldijo por mero reflejo. El Chidori en sí era técnica sumamente poderosa, pero combinado con la fuerza sobrehumana de Sarada era… perfecta, preocupantemente letal.

Incluso el Susanoo fue incapaz de protegerlo del todo, ya que ambos salieron disparados después del impacto. Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, pero la caída al suelo fue inevitable y dejó un rastro visible en la tierra.

Sonrió al notar que su Susanoo tenía grietas debido al ataque y se incorporó para mirar a Sarada, quien todavía sostenía su mano izquierda.

Sí, definitivamente ella era su hija.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó al tiempo que él desaparecía su técnica, aunque había un deje de satisfacción aún presente en su voz.

—Aa —afirmó Sasuke con simpleza—. Ese Chidori estuvo bien.

Sasuke también estaba bastante maltratado. Al principio creyó que sería… incomodo pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños, sin embargo él y Sarada habían encajado.

Y, carajo, era tan fuerte que no había tenido entrenamientos tan divertidos desde Naruto.

— ¡Ahí están!

Ambos se congelaron y tragaron saliva con nerviosismo al escuchar aquella voz que reconocerían en el mismo infierno. Sarada comenzó a girar su cabeza con lentitud, sintiendo el terror invadirla, y dio un respingo al ver que el enemigo estaba justo detrás de ella.

Sakura tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y un aura maligna rodeándola, sus ojos cargados de molestia posados Sarada.

—Sarada —la llamó fantasmagóricamente—, creí que dijimos que nada de entrenamientos por hoy.

—Fue mi idea —dijo Sasuke, decidiendo intervenir para salvar a su hija.

— ¡Eso lo sé, señor " _sólo llevaré a Sarada por un helado_ "!

Y así, el famoso Sasuke Uchiha conocido por ser uno de los ninjas más poderosos de todo el mundo, supo que se había llevado a la boca más de lo que podía masticar, y retrocedió.

—Sólo mírense, los descuido unos minutos y ya están llenos de heridas —se lamentó, negando con la cabeza.

—Hmph.

Ambos soltaron el mismo sonido antes de girar su rostro en diferentes direcciones, evitando mirarla. Sakura suspiró, comprendiendo que sería difícil ser parte de los Uchiha.

—Es la última vez, ¿entendido?—sentenció pero ninguno se movió—. ¿Entendido?—repitió más fuerte.

—Aa —respondieron al unísono, sabedores que ya habían tentado suficiente su suerte.

—Bien, siéntense —ordenó y ellos obedecieron.

Una vez que sus manos comenzaron a desprender aquel chakra color verde, decidió primero arreglar las heridas de su hija, así que colocó su ninjutsu médico sobre sus manos.

* * *

Y ahí estaban horas después.

Debido a que todos los shinobis compartían la misma misión, y no queriendo separar a los niños mucho tiempo, habían decidido cenar juntos y, como Hinata era la única que contaba con el espacio suficiente como para hospedar a tanta gente, estaban en la mansión Hyuga.

Todos los adultos lucían… de la mierda. Quizá de verdad estaban viejos, pero fue el primer día que no se habían apartado de los niños ni un minuto y era… exhaustivo. Terriblemente agotador.

Inclusive Sasuke y Naruto, quienes eran los que tenían la mejor condición física, parecía que se quedarían dormidos en cualquier momento.

— ¡Deja de quitarme la comida!—se quejó Inojin, apartando su plato de Chocho.

— ¡Ni siquiera te gustan los camarones!—se quejó la niña.

— ¡Pero siguen siendo míos!

… sus hijos, por otro lado, parecía que simplemente no se cansaban.

—Eh, problemáticos, dejen eso —pidió Shikadai al ver que Inojin y Chocho comenzaban a pelearse por un plato.

— ¡Suéltalo!—gritaron al unísono.

Y, seguido de aquello, Inojin lo jaló con más fuerza de la necesaria, causando que toda la comida saliera disparada y cayera sobre una persona. Vio con horror como Sarada se quitaba puré de papa de la los anteojos para poder echarle una mirada envenenada.

Boruto estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Por qué no tengo una cámara?—preguntó entre estruendosas risas—. Deberías haber visto tu…

 _Pum_.

Boruto parpadeó varias veces, llevándose una mano al cabello para encontrarse con que Sarada acababa de lanzarle… ¿espagueti con albóndigas? De acuerdo, aquello ya era personal.

— ¡NO!—gritaron los adultos al unísono al ver que el niño agarraba un puño de su comida.

Hicieron el amago de detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde y Boruto lo lanzó con toda su fuerza contra Sarada, quien lo esquivó sin problemas… y terminó dándole de lleno a Shikadai en la cara.

Y, así como así, empezaron una guerra de comida donde nadie salió librado, ni siquiera los adultos, y para cuando intentaron detenerlos, los infantes ya se habían ido, llevándose las bandejas de comida para seguir con su guerra. Incluso Himawari se aseguró de llevar consigo la cacerola entera de guisantes como munición.

Se escucharon estruendos. Vidrios rompiéndose, sirvientas gritando, pasos acelerados por la planta superior, inclusive el gruñido de un gato.

— ¿De dónde se apagan esas criaturas?—lloriqueó Naruto, quien estaba lleno de lo que parecía salsa, antes de azotar su frente contra la mesa.

Tener hijos era difícil. Más que difícil, era como enfrentarte con Pain sin una pizca de chakra; con los ojos vendados; con los pies atados y con un tenedor como arma.

No estaban seguros si lo lograrían.


	10. Gateando

**19/02/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:** Vaya, ya vamos en el capítulo 10. ¿Quién lo diría? El tiempo pasa muy rápido. Respondiendo preguntas: mi día de actualizar es los viernes :3 y sí, Neji sí aparecerá en el fic. Sólo no he encontrado la manera de meterlo todavía. Paciencia.

¡Aparece Temari!

¡Por favor, dejen sus reviews y comentarios!

 **PD:** Aquí vemos que nuestros shinobis comienzan a aprender de qué va la paternidad. Aún no saben correr, pero comienzan a gatear en eso de ser padres.

Hice un one-shot centrado en Sasuke y Sarada, por si les gusta ver a Papasuke en acción, está en mi perfil c:

 **Capítulo 10: Gateando**

— ¿Creen que nuestros padres estén buscándonos?

Ante la pregunta de Himawari, los chicos clavaron la vista en el césped. Se preguntaban aquello todas las noches, sin llegar a una respuesta certera… y lo cierto era que los extrañaban, los extrañaban horrores.

Estaban acostumbrados a pasar tiempo lejos de sus padres de vez en cuando, cada que los mandaban a misiones fuera de la aldea que no era muy común, pero lo que estaba pasando en esta ocasión era algo mucho más macabro y ellos lo sabían.

Tenían esa incertidumbre de no saber si los extrañaban o no, de si querían que volvieran tanto como ellos querían volver, lo que los torturaba continuamente. Carajo, ni siquiera sabían si volverían a verlos.

Pero no podían decirle eso a una niña.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Nos encontrarán en cualquier momento!—aseguró Boruto, con una sonrisa fingida.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no?—preguntó en un susurro de miedo—. ¿Ellos serán nuestros padres?—presionó, señalando un punto en específico.

Habían ido en un día de campo y sus padres estaban sentados sobre la mesa de picnic, alejados de su posición, a excepción de Sasuke, Hinata y Sai, quienes estaban de misión.

—Bueno, ya son nuestros padres, técnicamente —intervino Shikadai—. Sólo que nosotros no somos sus hijos —agregó en un tono más bajo.

Himawari abrió los ojos como platos antes de componer una expresión de tristeza. Todos le lanzaron una mirada fulminante a Shikadai, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos no son nuestros padres… son algo… enclenques —rebatió Boruto, sin encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir lo fofas que encontraba a aquellas personas.

Era una ironía que lo dijeran ellos, pero todos los niños coincidieron con él. Después de todo, sus padres siempre se les habían antojado imponentes y aterradores cuando se lo proponían, por no mencionar estrictos, mientras que los ninjas que estaban a varios metros de ahí eran fáciles de burlar.

No se sabían sus mañas ni trampas; no podían reprenderlos ni regañarlos y, sobre todas las cosas, ellos no les tenían el miedo que les tenían a sus padres reales.

Porque eran blandos.

—Ne, Himawari, ¿por qué no vamos al lago?

Himawari borró su expresión de tristeza y alzó su rostro con rapidez ante la proposición de Sarada, apresurándose a correr hacia ella. Sarada se puso de pie, tomando la mano de la pequeña niña.

—Yo voy con ustedes.

Chocho las siguió, comenzando a alejarse. Los chicos al quedarse solos, sólo atinaron a intercambiar miradas antes de correr tras ellas.

Habían avanzado unos metros cuando Naruto apareció delante de ellos.

— ¿A dónde creen que van?

Para su sorpresa, los niños sólo lo miraron unos segundos con aburrimiento antes de esquivarlo y seguir con su recorrido.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Les estoy hablando!—se quejó, corriendo para volver a cortarles el paso.

—Al lago —respondió Boruto finalmente.

Naruto se quedó pensando. Los demás lo habían mandado como representante a decirles que no se alejaran… sin embargo el lago no estaba tan lejos de ahí, nada malo podría suceder si se alejaban unos cuantos metros, ¿o sí?

Cuando podías ver prácticamente el humo salir de la cabeza de Naruto de tanto pensar, se dio cuenta que los infantes, de nuevo, lo habían rodeado y seguido caminando.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Sólo nada de meterse al agua!—gritó y acto seguido se sacudió las manos antes de volver con sus amigos.

Pan comido.

* * *

—Himawari, no te acerques mucho a la orilla —pidió Boruto.

—Ya la tengo —tranquilizó Sarada, sin soltar a la niña de la mano.

Sarada se plantó en el borde del lago, colocando a Himawari a su lado; acto seguido tomó una pequeña piedra del piso y la lanzó con maestría, causando que rebotara varias veces en la superficie. Himawari quiso imitarla, sin embargo su roca se hundió apenas al tocar el agua y ella hizo un puchero que le sacó una risa a Sarada.

—Yo te enseñaré cómo se hace, de verdad —se jactó Boruto, colocándose al otro lado de su hermana.

Para diversión de Himawari, Sarada y Boruto iniciaron una competencia de quién podía hacer más rebotes en el agua antes de que se hundiera –la cual Sarada ganó sin problemas debido a su fuerza sobrehumana- y acto seguido ambos comenzaron a enseñarle a Himawari.

Shikadai observó la escena en silencio. Esos dos actuaban más como padres que sus padres de esa época. Suspiró. Pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

— ¡Nii-chan, papá dijo que no nos metiéramos en el agua!—le recordó Himawari.

— ¡Y no lo haré!—respondió fastidiado.

Boruto comenzó a introducirse en el lago con pasos inseguros… pero, para sorpresa de Himawari, no se mojó. Su hermano estaba caminando por el agua, con los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio, y ella creyó que no había persona más asombrosa que él.

Se notaba a leguas que Boruto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para administrar la cantidad de chakra correcta para caminar sobre el agua, pero no dejaba de ser impresionante.

—Boruto —lo llamó Inojin con preocupación—, será mejor que salgas de ahí antes de que…

Ni siquiera había terminado la oración cuando Boruto soltó un gritillo y uno de sus pies fue absorbido por el lago. Se hubiera hundido de lleno, sin embargo el agua sólo lo cubrió al área de la rodilla cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía del cuello de su chaqueta.

—Usuratonkachi —lo insultó Sarada, quien había llegado hasta él en un parpadeo para evitar el desastre.

Boruto se sonrojó, revolviéndose hasta que logró volver a incorporarse.

— ¿Cómo mierda hacen eso?—preguntó Chocho, viéndolos con incredulidad.

Ambos niños les lanzaron una mirada confundida. Sarada, al haber sido entrenada también por su madre, tenía un control de chakra perfecto que requería para tener esa fuerza sobrehumana, por lo que el caminar sobre el agua no fue problema alguno. Se le dio de manera natural.

Boruto, por otra parte, era generalmente bueno con el control de chakra, sin embargo al contener una porción del chakra del Kyubi, heredado por su padre, solía tener problemas para caminar sobre el agua, y no lo había practicado a la perfección.

— ¿No se los han enseñado?—preguntó incrédulo Boruto e interpretó el silencio de los sus amigos—. ¿Ah qué esperan? ¡Yo les enseñaré, de verdad!

Acto seguido Sarada, debido a que Boruto era pésimo explicando, comenzó a explicarles el proceso de llevar el chakra a la planta de los pies. Los niños comenzaron a adentrarse en el lago, tambaleándose, pero a los minutos terminaron por pillar el truco.

Boruto tenía a Himawari en brazos, sabedor de que ella era todavía muy pequeña para aprender aquello.

—Esto es asombroso —dijo Inojin, bailoteando de un pie al otro sobre el agua con incredulidad.

Incluso Shikadai tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡El último en llegar al otro lado es un insecto de Shino-sensei!

Y, seguido de aquella exclamación de Boruto, todos se echaron a correr como despavoridos en dirección al otro extremo del lago.

Eran niños, por lo que no vieron lo peligroso que era que simples principiantes en caminar sobre el agua ya estuvieran _corriendo_ sobre un lago tan jodidamente profundo como ese… al menos no, hasta que el desastre llegó.

Boruto perdió el equilibrio, causando que se sumergiera hasta la cintura y su hermana saliera disparada. Chocho corrió más rápido para atrapar a Himawari, como si se tratara de un pase de futbol que debía interceptar, sin embargo el impacto causó que ella también se hundiera, e Inojin, que iba pasando a su lado, tomara a Himawari antes de que Chocho la arrastrara consigo. Sin embargo Inojin chocó contra Shikadai, y la niña voló por los aires de nuevo.

— ¡Himawari!—gritó Sarada, atrapándola en el aire y llevándola rápidamente a la orilla antes de regresar.

No sabía cómo carajo ella era la única que seguía de pie, los demás de sus amigos sumergidos hasta la cintura, intentando incorporarse. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por no ver a Boruto cuando sintió que la jalaban del pie.

— ¡Ayúdame!—gritó Bolt, quien salió repentinamente del agua bajo ella.

— ¡Suéltame, dobe!—dijo mientras sacudía su pie, intentando quitarlo.

Sin embargo Boruto sólo se aferró a ella con más fuerza debido al pánico… y terminó hundiéndola también. Sarada ni siquiera logró tomar una última bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse dentro de la glacial agua del lago.

No habían pasado más de unos cuantos segundos cuando la jalaron de vuelta a la superficie. Vio con horror como su madre la tenía sujeta de la tela de la parte trasera de su cuello con una mano, como si se tratara de un cachorro, mientras la otra se posaba en sus caderas.

—Cinco minutos —dijo Sakura con molestia—. No puedo dejarte sola cinco minutos.

—Déjame —ordenó Sarada, revolviéndose.

A Sakura le apareció una vena en la frente cuando Sarada comenzó a patalear y tirar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, pero se limitó a llevarla de esa manera hasta la orilla, dejándola con los demás.

— ¡Les dijimos que no entraran al agua! ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Los seis chicos, los cuales estaban empapados con excepción de Himawari, ignoraban olímpicamente los regaños de Ino. Y fue en ese momento que Sakura por fin comprendió que ellos no los obedecían porque, más allá de que sólo eran versiones jóvenes de sus padres, no los respetaban.

A Sarada ni siquiera le importó que la mirara con enojo, acción que haría a cualquier otra persona temblar. Lucía… tan despreocupada, justo como los demás niños, como si aquello sólo fuera una pérdida de su tiempo.

—Sí, sí —interrumpió Boruto, silenciando a Ino en el acto—. Tengo hambre, de verdad, me pregunto si quedara Dango.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa de picnic, con sus amigos siguiéndolo mientras charlaban animadamente. Sólo atinaron a verlos con la boca entreabierta, ni siquiera Naruto tenía algo qué decir.

Oh, pero ya habían alcanzado el límite de Sakura.

Sakura se colocó delante de Sarada, cortándole el paso. Si bien sabía que todos eran maleducados, ella sólo podía ocuparse de su presunta hija.

—Cuando digo que no te alejes, no debes alejarte —espetó con enojo y sus brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho.

—Hn.

Y, después de aquel gruñido muy estilo Uchiha, la niña siguió con su camino. Ese era el momento donde por lo general Sakura la dejaba marchar, no sabiendo cómo hacer que la escuchase, por lo que cuando esta vez la detuvo de nuevo, Sarada frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Estás castigada —sentenció—. Ve por tus cosas, iremos a casa.

Todos contemplaban la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos, incluso los adultos. ¿Sakura acababa de castigar… a su futura hija?

Sarada tampoco parecía creerlo, ya que parpadeó varias veces con confusión. Es decir, sí, su madre real la castigaba a menudo, era muy estricta y sobreprotectora después de todo, pero nunca imaginó que _esta_ Sakura haría algo parecido.

Sarada perdió su pose desinteresada, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos mientras sonreía torcidamente con altanería y alzaba la barbilla, adoptando aquella actitud de superioridad que sólo los Uchiha podían hacer, y Sakura lo notó al instante.

—No puedes castigarme —se jactó la niña.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada y se acercó más a ella.

— ¿Quieres apostar?—preguntó con voz amenazante.

Sarada no se acobardó en lo más mínimo, en todo caso aquello pareció aumentar su diversión, ya que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron unos milímetros más.

—Déjame dejarte algo en claro… —caminó otro paso en dirección a Sarada y se agachó para verla directamente—, soy tu madre —sentenció y la niña borró su sonrisa—. No me importa lo que creas, yo no soy tu amiga, tu niñera, ni tu compañera de juegos. Así que, a partir de ahora, haremos las cosas a **mi** modo.

Sarada se vio sorprendida ante la seguridad con la que había hablado, pero se apresuró a arreglar su expresión y mostrarse indiferente.

Tenía que admitir, que la voz autoritaria de Sakura y su comportamiento en general comenzaban a llegar a sus nervios.

—No eres mi madre —soltó y, contrario a lo que esperó, Sakura ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Oh, pero aprenderé —aseguró sin cabida a duda—. Ahora, ve por tus cosas.

La niña pareció dudar, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, sus ojos centellaron con un brillo antes inexistente y reafirmó su posición sobre el piso. Sakura alzó una ceja, detectando al instante la postura desafiante que había adoptado Sarada.

—No puedes castigarme —repitió.

—Ya lo hice —respondió Sakura—. Sin libros; sin amigos; sin entrenamientos; sin salir de la casa en lo absoluto —Sarada abrió la boca, pero ella la calló con sólo una mirada—. Y si tienes pensado escapar te encontraría en un pestañeo y sólo te harías las cosas más difíciles.

Sarada tragó saliva nerviosamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si no pudiera creer aquello por completo.

—Tomarás tus cosas y vendrás conmigo a casa —Sarada se quedó estática, por lo que Sakura agregó—. No lo volveré a repetir, Sarada Uchiha. Ahora.

Y, al escuchar su nombre completo y comprendiendo que aquello iba enserio, Sarada finalmente retrocedió. Sentía su rostro arder y no se dignó a ver a sus amigos cuando pasó junto a ellos, temerosa de que se burlarían, y fue en dirección a donde estaban sus pertenencias en silencio.

Sakura contuvo el impulso de abrazarla al verla tan cabizbaja a duras penas, obligándose a dejarla marchar y pensar en lo que hizo.

Al apenas girar en dirección a los demás niños, estos la miraron boquiabiertos y se apresuraron a alzar ambas manos a modo de sumisión, en lugar de huir como siempre, dejándole en claro que una mano dura era lo que necesitaban.

—Tú también estás castigado, Bolt —secundó Naruto, echándole una mirada severa nada propia de él—. Hoy dormirás en mi apartamento para asegurarme de que no te salgas con la tuya.

—Chocho, no habrá nada de frituras.

—Espera a que lleguemos a casa, Inojin, estás más que en problemas, jovencito.

Mientras la tanda de regaños por parte de los adultos continuaba, los niños fueron comprendiendo que, aparentemente, su tiempo de libertinaje en esa época se había terminado.

Aquellas personas de verdad comenzaban a actuar como padres e inspirarles… ¿respeto? O quizá miedo, lo único que sabían era que no se arriesgarían a contradecirlos por lo que sólo asintieron… a excepción de Shikadai, quien sonrió torcidamente.

Su padre no era dado a darle reprimendas o sermones ni siquiera en el futuro, a menos que la situación así lo ameritara, debido a que siempre había encontrado aquello… problemático. Era por esto que Shikamaru era el único que parecía no encontrar qué decir, y Shikadai supo que la estancia en esa época para él sería asombrosa.

Justo cuando Sarada había regresado y Shikadai colocó sus brazos detrás su cabeza para adquirir una pose de desinterés, una ráfaga de viento los azotó. Los adultos se apresuraron a adquirir una posición de ataque, poniéndose delante de su respectivo hijo para cubrirlos de aquella ventisca.

—Así que, ese es el bebé llorón que me pertenece, ¿ah?

Shikamaru y Shikadai jadearon, retrocediendo por mero reflejo al reconocer aquella voz. Sus idénticas expresiones de terror dignas de fotografía.

Delante de ellos, recargada contra su abanico para verlos con una sonrisa altiva, estaba una chica rubia que usaba un vestido largo color negro, abierto por los costados y con las mangas cortas. En su frente relucía la banda ninja de la aldea de la arena.

Sakura bajó lentamente su kunai y sintió las pequeñas manos de Sarada tomarla de la parte trasera de la blusa, asomándose para ver furtivamente la escena.

— ¿¡Te casaste con Temari!?—gritó Naruto con incredulidad.

Shikamaru no recordaba cómo hablar para responderle, y su hijo parecía estar en el mismo estado de shock, causando que la sonrisa de Temari se ensanchara.

Eso iba a ser problemático.


	11. Infierno

**04/03/2016**

 **Nota de la autora** : ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad, me ayudan a continuar con esta historia, son los mejores. Prometo darles más romance en los siguientes capítulos, sin embargo por ahora daremos un vistazo a lo que sucedió en la época actual, es decir, donde deberían estar los niños.

 **PD** : Si recuerdan, cuando los niños fueron raptados los padres estaban en una reunión, así que aquí está. Esta historia es AU, por favor, ténganlo en mente, porque ya van muchos reclamos que me hacen diciendo que tiene lagunas.

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, bien recibidos. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

 **Capítulo 11: Infierno.**

Una semana antes:

Los legendarios doce de Konoha, exceptuando al fallecido Neji Hyuga, estaban reunidos en una sala de conferencia, esparcidos alrededor de una mesa circular, junto con otros ninjas de rango muy alto.

Había una tensión casi palpable en el ambiente, incluso podría describirse como hostil debido a que la información que les acababan de dar había logrado que algunos desprendieran chakra de la ira, y todos veían a un individuo en específico.

Al séptimo.

—Tenemos que hacer un plan —dijo Sai finalmente.

—No tenemos información suficiente —negó Shikamaru con calma—, y cada vez que intentas darnos algo más te paralizas, es bastante problemático.

Sai sólo apretó los puños con impotencia, pero su rostro no se conmocionó. Ino colocó una mano sobre su hombro, apoyándolo en silencio. Y es que ella sabía que el día que Sai recayó en que el sello maldito de Raíz había vuelto, había perdido la cabeza; enloqueció como nunca antes, gritando, llorando, y maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra. Para suerte de ambos, Inojin no se encontraba en la casa en esos momentos.

E Ino nunca entendió el daño interno que todavía tenía su esposo de todo lo que vivió en esa organización hasta que lo vio quebrarse, y eso había sucedido hacía meras horas.

Y no era la marca el problema, sino lo que representaba. Danzo estaba vivo.

—Dámela —dijo Sasuke con sequedad, hablando por primera vez con su vista fija sobre Naruto—. Dame la misión de encontrarlo.

Naruto lo miró, su rostro inusualmente ecuánime. Sabía que _encontrarlo_ era un eufemismo para _exterminarlo_ , después de todo no era ningún secreto que Sasuke y Danzo tenían un odio irracional el uno por el otro, motivo por el cual él lo había asesinado hacía años ya. Por lo que nadie estaba seguro cómo mierda había vuelto del infierno.

—No hay razón para eso, ya tengo un escuadrón…

— ¡Mierda, Naruto!—rugió, perdiendo el control y poniéndose violentamente de pie, la ira inundando sus facciones—. ¡Sabes que un escuadrón ANBU no podrá siquiera tocarlo!

Los presentes lo miraron con sorpresa, menos Naruto y Sakura, ya que los demás nunca, jamás, habían visto al gran Sasuke Uchiha perder la compostura de esa manera. Era alguien estoico, imperturbable, por lo que verlo ahí de pie con una mirada tan cargada de odio que no necesitaba tener el Sharingan para hacer a cualquiera acobardarse, era algo nuevo.

Naruto no se inmutó, sabedor que esa cólera no era dirigido hacia él.

—Cuando tengamos una pista, de veras que yo…

—Su primera pista será hacer daño a mi familia —siseó Sasuke con rencor—. Yo no pienso esperar esa pista, Naruto —advirtió.

—Sasuke-san —susurró Hinata, conmovida, mientras que Shikamaru casi sonríe. El Uchiha no era tan hijo de puta, después de todo.

Sakura tenía una expresión seria y se limitó a colocar su mano sobre la de su esposo, devolviéndolo a su lugar. Sasuke no se giró a verla, como si creyera que no era digno de siquiera observarla por ponerla en aquel peligro tan mortal, y, a pesar de que intentó apartarse, Sakura se negó a soltar el agarre de sus manos, ahora escondido bajo la mesa. Y él no hubiera podido luchar contra su fuerza aunque quisiese.

—Supongo que…

— ¡Lord Hokage!

Junto con ese grito, aparecieron dos figuras, causando que todos se pusieran de pie por mero reflejo. Ambos se veían muy maltrechos, sus ropas rasgadas y manchadas de sangre, dando la clara señal de que venían de una pelea.

—Bandidos cruzaron nuestras fronteras —dijo uno de ellos.

Abrieron los ojos como platos. Carajo, no podía haber atacado tan rápido.

—Pudimos alcanzar a dos de ellos —siguió el otro—. Uno murió, pero llevamos al otro con Ibiki.

Acto seguido dejó una máscara ensangrentada sobre la mesa… y ahí fue cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

Era una máscara de Raíz, la organización bajo el mandato de Danzo que presuntamente había muerto junto con él.

—Sarada —dijeron con preocupación Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo antes de desaparecer.

Naruto tomó la máscara, apretándola con fuerza entre sus manos.

—Shikamaru.

El aludido asintió. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, poner a un escuadrón entero protegiendo a la familia Uchiha, y a él mismo, como el actual jefe de la división de inteligencia de Konoha, yendo a extraerle información al rehén.

Shikamaru lo disimuló, pero todo aquello le daba mala espina y sentía una ansiedad y preocupación embargarlo. Tsk. Que problemático.

* * *

Habían buscado por todos los lugares; allanado viviendas; movido todas las rocas y rebuscado en todos los escondites, pero no encontraban a su hija por ningún lado.

La sensación más horrible comenzaba a apoderarse de sus cuerpos, ese sentimiento de vacío mezclado con un increíble terror; esa adrenalina recorriendo sus venas mientras rogaban a todas las deidades posibles que su hija estuviera bien y sólo anduviera jugando a las escondidillas o algo por el estilo.

Pero sabían, con aterradora certeza, que aquello era más complicado que un juego de escondidillas, y que si Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha aún no conseguían encontrarla era porque simplemente no estaba ahí.

— ¡Sarada!—gritó Sakura por millonésima ocasión al tope de sus pulmones.

Tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Se la habían llevado. Ella debió haber estado ahí para cuidarla, para protegerla de esos bastardos, sin embargo la dejó sola y ahora Sarada debía estar aterrada en algún lugar lejano… y pensar que ese era el mejor escenario la hacía temblar de impotencia.

Su esposo llegó a su lado después de unos segundos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas ya que el famoso Sasuke Uchiha había estado tan desesperado que también había llegado al extremo de gritar el nombre de su hija tan fuerte como era capaz… sin embargo sus ojos, al menos el visible que tenía el sharingan activado, cambió de un segundo a otro. El miedo se transformó en ira, en una cólera casi inhumana, e incluso Sakura sintió el aura maligno que Sasuke desprendía.

Compartieron una mirada, llegando a la misma conclusión en silencio, y fueron a toda velocidad al único lugar donde habría una pista sobre la ubicación de su hija.

En el departamento de tortura e investigación de Konoha.

Y, apenas llegaron, se dieron cuenta que la situación era aún más grave. Todos estaban ahí, reunidos, incluso el mismo Hokage, con una expresión mezclada entre el horror y la ira.

—Se los llevaron… —dijo Hinata con la voz quebrada— a todos ellos.

¿A todos los niños? ¿Acaso era una mala broma?

Levantaron la vista. Y ahí estaba el bastardo, atado en una silla y con varios golpes y magulladuras.

—Es un miembro de Raíz, no cederá ante nuestros métodos —les dijo Ibiki—. Necesitamos algo más drástico.

Y, como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, Sasuke apareció justo detrás del secuestrador, con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios y un aura tan fría y maligna que parecía que todavía tenía el sello maldito.

—Yo puedo encargarme de eso.

Ibiki estuvo a punto de rebatir, después de todo sabía lo cruel que podía ser Sasuke… pero no quería ni imaginarse lo que quería hacerle al secuestrador de su hija, el cual, aunque le importaba una mierda, tenía que seguir _vivo_ para poder sacarle la información.

Entonces lo vio. E Ibiki Morino era calificado como un sádico, como un ninja que ya había visto todos los horrores que el mundo podía ofrecer y tenía millones de cicatrices por todo su cuerpo para probarlo; era un hombre imponente e imperturbable… pero, apenas vio el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno en el ojo de Sasuke acompañado con esa expresión de odio abrasador, tenía que admitir, que se paralizó por un segundo.

—Sólo… que no sea excesivo —sentenció Ibiki, admitiendo que era su mejor opción.

Temari resopló con molestia. Ella quería ver al bastardo arder.

—Sus métodos de tortura no funcionan conmigo —dijo con simplicidad el miembro de Raíz.

Sasuke giró su silla con violencia, haciendo que quedará frente a él.

—Eso es porque nunca has visto los míos —le dijo con calma y una sonrisa fingida apareció en los labios del rehén—. Tsukuyomi.

Todo pasó en un mero segundo. El ojo de Sasuke se abrió de par en par antes de que volviera a su estado normal… y luego gritos. Gritos que no sabían si eran de dolor o de terror que salían sin parar de los labios del prisionero.

— ¡No! ¡No, detente, por favor!

Sasuke apareció rápidamente al lado de su esposa una vez que su trabajo hubo terminado y Sai lo observó con impresión. Un segundo. Un segundo le había tomado quebrar a un miembro de Raíz que había sido entrenado exhaustivamente desde su nacimiento para no tener emociones.

— ¿Dónde están?—fue Naruto el que preguntó aquello cuando los gritos se detuvieron, quien se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar salir el chakra del Kyubi.

—No están aquí —respondió este.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pedazo de mierda —siseó Temari.

—Dijo… dijo que los encontrarían si los dejábamos aquí —susurró.

Un escalofrío los recorrió. Sonaba a que por " _aquí_ " no se refería a Konoha, sino a algo mucho más macabro.

— ¿Dónde están?—repitió Naruto.

Parecía que se iba a negar a responder, sin embargo su mirada se posó en Sasuke una fracción de segundo y tragó saliva en seco.

—No lo sé, dijo que el pergamino del vórtice del tiempo era volátil…

— ¿Qué?—soltó Shikamaru, perdiendo la compostura—. ¿¡Los mandaron por un jodido vórtice del tiempo!?

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¡Sólo seguíamos órdenes!—se excusó al ver que estaba a punto de ser asesinado—. ¡Mandar a todos sus hijos al pasado menos a…!

Se detuvo abruptamente, como recordando que no debía decir aquello mientras el terror inundaba sus facciones.

— ¿A quién?—presionó Shikamaru.

La vista del prisionero se posó sobre el matrimonio Uchiha meros segundos antes de admitir, tan bajo que a duras penas pudieron escucharlo.

—Menos a la hija de Sasuke Uchiha —Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron por mero reflejo, sabedores que aquello era malo. Muy malo—… a ella debíamos quitarle los ojos… y asesinarla.

Todos jadearon y giraron a verlos con preocupación y lástima grabada en los ojos. Ellos no se movieron, como si todavía no terminaran de asimilar la información, y fue Sakura quien reaccionó primero. Sasuke sólo vio, casi con incredulidad, como esta atacaba al prisionero y lo pegaba con violencia contra la pared, la silla en la que estaba sentado rompiéndose en mil pedazos debido al impacto.

Sakura lo tenía sujetado contra el muro varios centímetros sobre el suelo, con su mano envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cuello. Estaba haciendo tanta presión que el individuo ni siquiera podía respirar e intentó librarse desesperadamente, sin embargo la mujer tenía una fuerza bruta que lo mantuvo en su lugar sin problemas.

Entonces lo vio. Esos ojos verdes que lo veían con un odio inhumano. Ella tenía una mirada aterradora y una expresión tan desequilibrada que él hubiera preferido que fuera Sasuke quien lo estuviera sujetando… porque incluso él con su Mangekyo Sharingan sería menos aterrador que _ella_.

Debía ser madre de la niña Uchiha, sin duda alguna.

— ¿Lo hicieron?—preguntó fantasmagóricamente—. ¿La mataron?

Nadie se atrevió a intervenir. Algunos tragaron saliva nerviosamente, sabedores que si la respuesta a esa pregunta era positiva, el informante estaría muerto en menos de un segundo… y, a juzgar por gran cráter que había en la pared donde Sakura lo tenía aprisionado, golpe que debió romperle algunos huesos al rehén, inclusive todo Konoha peligraba.

Sasuke se acercó a ellos, colocándose al otro lado del cautivo. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y su corazón latía como desaforado dentro de su pecho.

—N-No —alcanzó a murmurar a duras penas.

Continuó luchando por respirar hasta que, de un momento a otro, la presión desapareció. Cayó al suelo, intentando desesperadamente recuperar el aire perdido mientras sentía un dolor descomunal en su cuerpo.

—Si no hablas, te mato.

Fue Sasuke quien habló esta vez, y su amenaza fue simple, seca, sin embargo la cólera irracional en sus palabras le infundió tanto miedo que optó por no tentar su suerte más de lo que ya había hecho.

—Ella escapó —comenzó sin aliento.

La palabra _alivio_ no alcanzaba a cubrir ni por asomo la sensación que recorrió al matrimonio Uchiha. Sarada había escapado de esos bastardos y, si bien no estaba ahí, seguía con vida. Y eso era suficiente por ahora.

— ¿Por qué a un portal del tiempo?—presionó entonces Shikamaru, viendo que ya era seguro—. ¿Por qué a ellos?

—La inteligencia del clan Nara —comenzó y Shikamaru y Temari entrecerraron la mirada—; las técnicas mentales y sensoriales del Yamanaka —Ino se pegó más contra Sai, quien veía la escena con ira—; el ADN Hyuga y las reservas de chakra del clan Uzumaki —Naruto apretó la mandíbula y Hinata sólo tenía la mano sobre el corazón—y el sharingan del Uchiha —Sakura y Sasuke sólo lo miraron—. La niña Akimichi y la pequeña sólo estuvieron en el lugar y hora equivocados, no eran necesarias.

Choji y Karui bufaron con desagrado.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó Shikamaru.

—El plan era llevarlos al pasado y Danzo iría con ellos después.

—Así tendría un ejército inigualable —comentó Ibiki y él asintió.

—Sería como tener un nuevo comienzo —dijo con amargura.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—La Uchiha —siseó entre dientes, claramente molesto ante el recuerdo—. Ha tomado el pergamino y escapado con los demás. No sabíamos que era tan rápida.

Sakura y Sasuke, a pesar de la situación, sintieron una ola de orgullo azotarlos. Sarada no sólo estaba bien, sino que les había arruinado el plan a esos bastardos.

— ¿Cómo los hacemos volver?—preguntó Naruto.

El silencio del aludido fue un mal augurio para los presentes.

—No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad—. Nunca hablamos de regresar.

Apretaron los puños. Perfecto.

* * *

Los días pasaron… y ellos fueron enloqueciendo.

Eran ninjas de alto rango –tres de ellos los más fuertes actualmente con vida-. Estaban entrenados para bloquear sus sentimientos cuando la ocasión así lo ameritaba.

Acabaron con naciones; mataron a personas sin preguntar el motivo; invadieron pueblos; se perdieron a ellos mismos en el proceso de convertirse shinobis dignos; y aun así siempre lograron llegar a casa para dormir plácidamente, olvidándolo todo, superándolo todo… pero no _ellos_.

Sus hijos.

No podían dormir, ni comer, a duras penas lograban respirar con el abrasador dolor que les consumía el pecho. Todos habían abandonado sus tareas para enfocarse de lleno en la misión de volver a traer a sus hijos a esa época.

Y lo peor de todo es que no había ni rastro de Danzo ni de los miembros de Raíz. Se habían desvanecido. Tampoco sabían exactamente cuánto habían viajado sus hijos en el tiempo, es decir, ¡podrían bien estar con los jodidos dinosaurios!

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana cuando Shikamaru entró en la oficina del Hokage. Tenía grandes y marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, su color de piel pálido. Se veía enfermizo, quizá de dolor… tal como Naruto, quien giró a verlo.

Shikamaru se acercó con cuidado al escritorio, dejando sobre este una serie de planos y dibujos. Naruto reconoció al instante un bosquejo de un pergamino con varios jeroglíficos que él no comprendía, mas Shikamaru debió haber descifrado.

— ¿Qué es?—preguntó el Hokage con parsimonia, temeroso de saber la respuesta.

—Documentos antiguos sobre el pergamino del tiempo que recolecté —comenzó Shikamaru—. Tardé en traducirlos porque están en un idioma antiguo, muy antiguo.

— ¿Y bien?—urgió, poniéndose de pie con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Qué descubriste?

Naruto lo supo. No era necesario que Shikamaru abriera la boca para saber que lo que diría a continuación sería catastrófico. La forma en la que sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza abrumadora y desvió la vista, apretando los puños con impotencia, hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera.

—Puede ser reactivado con la sangre que usaron para activarlo en primer lugar, de Danzo.

Naruto quiso gritar de la emoción. Podían volver. Sus hijos podían volver. Sólo tenían que descifrar aquello en la otra época y podrían regresar a…

—Sin embargo… —continuó Shikamaru, mirándolo con seriedad— sólo tiene diez puestos… y ya se usaron seis.

— ¿Eh?

—Cuando los seis niños se fueron en el vórtice, gastaron seis de los diez viajes que puede hacer el pergamino —explicó pausadamente.

Naruto sintió su pulso acelerarse mientras la sonrisa desaparecía lentamente de su rostro.

— ¿Significa que…?

Shikamaru asintió.

—Aunque lo descifren, sólo cuatro podrán volver.


	12. Caminando

**23/09/16**

 **Nota de la autora:** … ¡Por favor no me odien! Sé que me tardé para esta actualización. Todos los chidoris y rasengans me los tengo bien merecidos, pero no, este fic no está abandonado y su autora no está muerta.

Prometo actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora, si hay gente que aún le interese, claro está :c de verdad lo lamento.

 **PD:** ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Leo cada uno de ellos y no dejo de pensar lo afortunada que soy de tener su apoyo, me ayudan a continuar con esta historia. Este capítulo es especialmente largo como agradecimiento a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar, agregar a favoritos o seguir este fic.

¡Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos!

Volvemos al pasado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Caminando.**

— ¿Cómo han podido vivir aquí? ¡Este lugar es un desastre!

Shikamaru a duras penas resistió el impulso de soltar un suspiro de fastidio.

Quejas. Era todo lo que había escuchado desde la llegada de aquella mujer que presuntamente sería su esposa y madre de su hijo, cosa que él todavía no terminaba de creer por completo… pero, a juzgar por el hecho de que Shikadai estaba aterrorizado, el niño definitivamente estaba familiarizado con el carácter explosivo de Temari.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo había terminado casado con una mujer más temible que su propia madre?

— ¡Se nota que no han pasado una escoba en semanas! ¡Y esa pila de trastos en el fregadero bien podría cobrar vida!

Temari continuó con su inspección por toda la casa y su lista de defectos siguió y siguió. Ellos dejaron de escucharla y se limitaron a guardar silencio, sentados en el comedor, hasta que una oración en particular captó su atención.

—Menos mal que me quedaré aquí para arreglar este desastre.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Shikamaru, con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¿Te quedarás… en un hotel de Konoha?

Temari lo miró con confusión.

— ¡Claro que no!—respondió sin dudar y Shikamaru y Shikadai suspiraron con alivio—. Me quedaré **aquí**.

— ¿Qué?—gritaron ambos hombres, alarmados.

—Tsunade-sama me citó para decirme que ya tengo un hijo, y reaccioné menos impresionada que ustedes —se burló, comenzando a lavar los trastes—. También que no tiene espacio en su mansión, por lo que me podría quedar contigo —finalizó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Shikamaru tuvo un leve tic en el ojo. Comenzaba a odiar a la Hokage.

—Shikadai, ¿eh?

El niño se acercó y el corazón de Temari dio un vuelco como la primera vez que lo vio. Tenía sus ojos, aquellos orbes verdes, sin embargo la observaban con aburrimiento, tal como Shikamaru.

—Imagino que sabes tender camas, dudo mucho que haya criado a un vago —le dijo con severidad y, como pensó, él asintió—. Bien, encárgate.

—Que problemático —se quejó el niño, pero la obedeció.

—Y será más problemático porque de ahora en adelante tendrás que hacerlo todas las mañanas —estableció antes de que saliera de la cocina, causando que Shikadai soltara un gruñido y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

En realidad, Shikadai no estaba molesto de que Temari estuviera ahí… nunca lo admitiría, pero él personalmente había ido con Tsunade a pedirle que la mandara llamar. No era que no le gustara pasar tiempo a solas con su padre, sino que, por más que ambos se quejaran de su madre, siempre tuvieron en claro que era _necesaria_.

La había extrañado horrores, pero aun así al verla no se había echado a sus brazos como la mayoría de los niños haría, nunca había sido de ese tipo, porque, aunque le aterrara, su simple presencia era reconfortante.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí o vendrás a ayudarme?—preguntó Temari con molestia cuando Shikadai hubo desaparecido.

Shikamaru suspiró antes de ponerse de pie, encargándose de secar los trastes que Temari le pasaba.

—Siempre supe que eras un flojo… —aseguró después de unos segundos de silencio—, me alegra saber que eso no te impidió ser buen padre.

Shikamaru giró a verla, sorprendido. ¿Acababa… acababa de decirle que era un _buen_ padre?

Temari le regresó la mirada antes de sonreír. No era una sonrisa altanera, como la que Shikadai había heredado de ella… sino que era dulce, tierna. Él nunca la había visto esbozar una parecida. Y fue entonces que las palabras de su padre le llegaron a la mente.

"Incluso las mujeres mandonas pueden mostrar su lado amable para el hombre que ama"

Tal vez… no sería tan malo tenerla por ahí.

— ¿Vas a quedarte mirándome o secarás esos trastes?

—Tsk. Problemática —respondió, pero había un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

 **Días después:**

—No soy una bebé —repitió la niña por milésima ocasión.

Sakura no respondió y se limitó a seguir caminando.

En ese instante cruzaban el centro de Konoha, por lo que había centenares de personas y de tiendas móviles que recorrían las aceras promocionando sus productos, así que Sakura, por mero reflejo, tenía a Sarada firmemente tomada por la mano. La cargaría en sus brazos de ser posible, pero no creía lograrlo sin ser chamuscada por un jutsu de fuego.

Cuando pasaban por flores Yamanaka, se toparon con Ino, Inojin y Sai, quienes iban de salida. Justo como Sakura, Ino sostenía a Inojin firmemente de la mano, sólo que él no parecía molesto.

—Buenos días —saludó Sakura.

—Buenos días —respondieron al unísono, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tienes, Sarada-chan?—preguntó Ino al notar lo enfadada que se veía, agachándose para quedar a su altura—. ¿Por qué la cara triste?

Sarada se limitó a dedicarle una mirada irritada, con la cual todos solían apresurarse a dejarla en paz, sin embargo no pareció afectarle a Ino en lo absoluto y continuó observándola con insistencia, lo que la llevó a inflar sus mejillas y esconderse detrás de Sakura.

Ino soltó una risotada.

—Sarada, no seas grosera —regañó Sakura, sin embargo ella no salió de su escondite.

—Está bien, frentesota —tranquilizó Ino—. Deja a la niña.

Sakura suspiró antes de seguir caminando. Lo cierto era que ella y Sarada habían tenido una mala racha desde que la castigó, es decir, la niña era orgullosa y a duras penas le dirigía la palabra; al parecer el que le prohibiera salir de la casa había un golpe monumental para la niña.

Ino, por su parte, encontraba a Sarada terriblemente adorable. Era obvio que tenía los genes Uchiha, se notaba con sólo mirarla a los ojos… pero era tan pequeña que sólo le hacían gracia sus berrinches.

—Se parece mucho a Sasuke-san —comentó Sai como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sakura no podía negarlo, incluso se cargaba aquel orgullo que lo caracterizaba y su actitud imperturbable.

¿Podría sobrevivir viviendo con _dos_ Uchiha?

Entonces, como si acabara de invocarlo, Sasuke apareció justo a su lado, cosa que le sorprendió, después de todo, pensaba que la dejaría a ella encargarse de esa reunión con la Hokage y después le preguntaría de qué se trató.

Él se limitó a asentir a manera de saludo y Sarada se apresuró a librarse del agarre de Sakura para ir a su lado. No lo tomó de la mano, ni nada parecido, y él, en un acto natural y reflejo, se acercó más a Sarada, como si quisiera tenerla al alcance en caso de que algo pasara, e inició una conversación con ella. Y Sasuke Uchiha **nunca** iniciaba una conversación.

Sakura sonrió. Sí. Definitivamente podría sobrevivir con ellos de familia.

Para cuando las familias llegaron a la torre del Hokage, ya estaban todos ahí, los Uzumaki; los Nara y los Akimichi. Tsunade estaba en su asiento, y, tan pronto como estuvieron completos, supo que había algo diferente.

Sarada y Boruto… ambos lucían molestos. Sarada estaba lo más lejos de Sakura que le era posible, manteniéndose junto a Sasuke, mientras que Boruto estaba sentado tercamente a los pies de Hinata, fingiendo que Naruto no existía. Al recordar que ellos dos eran los únicos que seguían castigados –debido a que los demás padres ya les habían levantado el castigo a sus hijos- entendió el motivo.

Sonrió torcidamente. Excelente, comenzaban a lucir como familias de verdad.

—Los he mandado a llamar porque… tenemos un problema.

Ninguno se mostró sorprendido, a esas alturas lo raro sería que todo marchara bien.

—Esto de que trabajen tan poco no está funcionando —prosiguió entonces—. He intentado distribuir la carga entre los demás ninjas, pero nos seguimos quedando cortos.

— ¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó Ino confundida.

Es decir, sí, desde la llegada de los infantes todos habían dejado de trabajar tanto, especialmente las mujeres… pero era porque tenían hijos, joder. Ahora todo era mucho más complicado.

Sus horarios debían coincidir con el de su pareja para que al menos uno se pudiera quedar con el niño; tenían que tener tiempo para salir a jugar o pasar tiempo con ellos, para hacerles la comida, para desearles las buenas noches; e incluso encontrar un momento para dormir para ellos mismos, palabra que casi había desaparecido de su vocabulario desde la aparición de esas personitas. Era difícil.

—Necesito a Sakura tiempo completo en el hospital. A Sasuke y Naruto en más expediciones. A Hinata e Ino en misiones de recolección de información; a Choji y Sai de reconocimiento y a Shikamaru en la división de inteligencia —enumeró—. Necesito más de medio turno —agregó en un tono más bajo—. Y la aldea de la Arena comienza a sospechar de la estancia de Temari aquí, por lo que tiene que ir más veces para presentar informes.

Ante eso, se formó un tenso silencio y todos los padres pensaron lo mismo: no podrían. A duras penas se las estaban arreglando, en tiempo y en dinero, para que la familia, si se le podía llamar así, funcionara. Si trabajan más terminarían por caer desmayados por agotamiento o siendo negligentes con su hijo… o quizá ambas.

Y sus hijos lo sabían.

— ¡Me encanta ese plan!—dijo Boruto, poniéndose de pie de un salto con una sonrisa.

—A mí también —secundó Chocho, sin poder ocultar su emoción—. No dejen de hacer sus cosas por nosotros, pueden estar más tiempo fuera de la casa —los motivó.

—Nos las arreglaremos —aseguró Sarada, sonriendo torcidamente. Finalmente el destino comenzaba a sonreírle.

—Todo sería menos problemático —concordó Shikadai, asintiendo.

—Sí, sabemos cuidarnos —finalizó Inojin.

Todos los padres vieron a su respectivo hijo con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza y una vena en la frente. ¡Tanto que se estaban sacrificando por esos mocosos y ellos sólo eran unos malagradecidos!

Pero, lo cierto era, que los niños comenzaban a asfixiarse. En su época podían salir, ir a la Academia, salir con los demás niños del pueblo… pero ahí estaban atascados con sus padres.

Boruto estaba cansado de lo gruñón que era Naruto; Chocho de lo efusivo que era Choji e Inojin de lo aburrido de Sai. Sarada y Shikadai no tenían nada en contra de sus padres, pero Kami sabía que Sakura y Temari eran madres aterrorizantes y estrictas y querían alejarse lo más posible de ellas.

Sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo tan pronto como la Hokage comenzó a reír.

— ¿Dejarlos solos?—repitió mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla del ojo—. ¡Prefiero mandarlos a todos en vacaciones pagadas antes de dejarlos a ustedes sueltos por mi aldea!—soltó, echándoles una mirada de molestia.

Tsk. Al parecer todavía no superaba que hubieran roto su ventana… dos veces.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sugiere, Tsunade-shishou?—preguntó Sakura confundida.

El rostro de Tsunade adquirió una expresión seria, como si estuviera a punto de dar un veredicto final.

—Una niñera.

No hubo reacción alguna por varios segundos, como si todos pensaran haber escuchado mal, sin embargo, dado que Tsunade siguió mirándolos con seriedad, los niños fueron los primeros en explotar.

— ¿¡Niñera!?—repitieron a voz de grito, escandalizados.

No. Ellos eran ninjas. No los humillarían así. De ninguna manera.

— ¿Y quién, exactamente?

Fue Shikamaru quien exteriorizó la pregunta que a todos los consumía. Es decir, no dejarían a sus hijos con cualquiera… sin mencionar que no podían pensar en alguien que lograra mantener en raya a esos seis niños, ni siquiera ellos podían con uno.

—Me alegro que preguntaras —dijo la Hokage, sonriendo antes de chascar los dedos.

Hubo un pequeño estallido y una nube de humo apareció justo al lado del escritorio frente a ellos. Una vez que el humo se dispersó la supuesta "niñera" quedó al descubierto.

Y el problema no era únicamente que no era mujer.

—Oh, no —dijo Sakura mientras retrocedía aterrorizada.

El hombre, quien hasta el momento había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió abruptamente y estos centellaron. Su cabello cortado en forma de tazón brillaba –demasiado- e iba vestido de verde a excepción de unos calentadores naranjas en las piernas.

— ¡Cejas de azotador!—gritaron Naruto y Boruto al unísono, señalándolo.

—Ya lo puse al tanto de la situación —explicó Tsunade—. Confío en que podrá hacerse cargo.

—Así que…

Todos giraron a ver a Lee, quien ese momento olía una rosa blanca –la cual no tenían ni idea de dónde mierda había salido-. Él continuó haciendo aquello con dramatismo antes de dignarse a verlos.

—Ellos son los retoños del futuro que debo cuidar —finalizó, dedicándoles una sonrisa escalofriante en donde sus dientes centellaron.

Los niños sólo atinaron a verlo con horror. En su época, Lee-sensei era un loco desquiciado fanático del ejercicio… y al parecer ahí no había cambiado nada. Y, repentinamente, la idea de tener a sus padres en casa no se les antojó _tan_ mala.

Sarada se hubiera quejado, sin embargo notó que él no dejaba de observarla. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla mientras retrocedía por mero reflejo con cara de pánico.

—Entonces tú debes de ser…

Dejó la oración en el aire para comenzar a mirar alternativamente a Sarada y a Sakura, con una expresión indescifrable inusual de él, como si intentara atar los cabos sueltos. Sakura creyó saber de qué iba la cosa y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el chico, es decir, sabía que le había gustado a Lee desde hacía años, por lo que el ver a Sarada debía resultarle doloroso.

Aquello continuó lo que pareció una eternidad y, justo cuando pensaron que les diría una amenaza de muerte o algo parecido, Lee se movió a una velocidad alucinante para quedar arrodillado justo delante de Sarada.

—Tú debes ser mi hija —dijo, tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las de él antes de que un mar de lágrimas comenzara a salir de sus ojos.

A todos les corrió una gota de sudor por las cabezas, es decir, la niña era la viva imagen de Sasuke, era imposible que creyera que era _su_ hija.

— ¡Eres tan hermosa como tu madre!—sollozó, sorbiéndose la nariz—. ¡Eres más bonita de lo que nunca imaginé! ¡Prometo protegerlas con mi vida!

Todos continuaban sumidos en un estado catatónico mientras Lee seguía llorando y musitando lo hermosa que era la hija que había tenido con Sakura. Después de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga, Lee sacó otra rosa blanca de detrás de la cabeza de Sarada, como si fuera un truco de magia.

—Aquí tienes —dijo en un tono más bajo mientras colocaba la rosa tras la oreja de la niña—. Una flor… para otra flor —finalizó antes de sonreírle.

Y fue eso, el ver cómo sus dientes brillaban mientras la veía con un sentimiento espeluznante, lo que devolvió a Sarada a la realidad.

— ¡Shannaro!—y, seguido de aquel grito impregnado de miedo, la niña impactó su puño contra la mejilla de Lee, haciéndolo rodar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Sarada retrocedió, aterrada, hasta toparse de espaldas contra Sakura. ¡Rock Lee creía que era su padre!

— ¡Tiene tu fuerza, mi flor de cerezo!—notó el chico, maravillado mientras se tomaba la zona afectada con ternura.

Sarada, al ver que Lee a pesar de tener una mejilla inflamada y una nariz sangrante se ponía de pie todavía con aquella expresión risueña con la intención de acercarse, escaló rápidamente en los brazos de su madre. Sakura la cargó sin chistar, permitiendo que la niña se refugiara contra su cuerpo mientras ella la abrazaba con fuerza.

No podía culpar a Sarada, después de todo, ese hombre también le alteraba los nervios.

Sin embargo, antes de que Lee pudiera llegar a lo que creía era su esposa e hija, lo detuvieron en seco. Sasuke le había cortado el paso, tenía su espada desenfundada, apuntándolo, y una expresión de jodida molestia, como si estuviera costándole horrores no rebanarlo ahí mismo.

—Es **mi** hija —sentenció con una voz tan amenazadora que aunque hubiera sido mentira nadie se atrevería a corregirlo—. Y es **mi** familia —finalizó.

Y por primera vez otra característica de los Uchiha salió a relucir: eran personas territoriales, celosas. Y ni siquiera Lee fue tan idiota como para seguir metiéndose a la familia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Apenas Lee se fue a llorar a una esquina de la oficina, con nubes grises sobre él debido a su depresión, Sasuke se acercó a ellas. Sakura pensó que le quitaría a Sarada de los brazos, sin embargo él se limitó a tomar la rosa que la niña todavía tenía en la oreja para arrojarla al suelo. Acto seguido se colocó al lado de ambas como un jodido guardaespaldas, con su vista fija en la Hokage.

—Sarada no lo tendrá de niñero —graznó.

Como si estuvieran conectados, Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada y no fueron necesarias las palabras para llegar a la misma conclusión. Al ver a Sakura asentir con suavidad, Sasuke prosiguió:

—No va a tener ningún niñero. No volveré a hacer expediciones largas.

—Lo siento, Tsunade-shishou, no puedo volver al hospital de tiempo completo —dijo Sakura, apretando más a la niña entre sus brazos.

—Sí, sobre eso, abuela, Hinata y yo tampoco —terció Naruto, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Shikamaru me acompañará cuando tenga que ir a la aldea de la Arena, mientras que Shikadai irá con nosotros con el jutsu de transformación.

Temari ni siquiera había consultado con su familia aquello antes de decirlo, y ambos hombres suspiraron con cansancio de sólo pensarlo, pero asintieron con firmeza. Los Nara no dejarían que su mujer caminara sola tanta distancia.

—Mi padre se está encargando de la división de inteligencia bastante bien —dijo Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

—No dejaré sola a Chocho —finalizó Choji.

Tsunade frunció el entrecejo. Estaba segura que hacía una semana, cuando conocieron a los niños, hubieran incluso pagado porque les contratara un niñero, por lo que verlos ahora, defendiéndolos tan ferozmente, la descolocó unos segundos.

Nunca imaginó que aprendieran tan rápido en qué consistía la paternidad.

Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en sus labios, sin embargo se apresuró a ocultarla girando su silla, dándoles la espalda mientras miraba por el gran ventanal.

—Con que es así, ¿eh?—dijo, más para ella misma, enfrascada en sus pensamientos—. Supongo que eso sería todo. Retírense.

—Hai, Hokage-sama.

Todos hicieron el amago de irse, sin embargo, la Hokage giró nuevamente, encarándolos.

—Excepto ustedes dos, les tengo una misión —sentenció.

Miró vagamente en dirección a los Uzumaki y Uchiha, por lo que Sakura y Hinata se limitaron a tomar a sus respectivos hijos antes de seguir caminando rumbo a la salida con los demás.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron en su lugar, esperando a recibir más indicaciones.

—No ustedes —negó la Hokage y ambos hombres fruncieron el entrecejo, confundidos—. Ellos.

Acto seguido, señaló a Boruto y a Sarada, quienes compartieron una mirada sorprendida antes de deshacerse del agarre de sus respectivas madres y prácticamente correr hacia el escritorio.

¡Su primera misión! ¡Irían en su primera misión!

Las demás familias le echaron una mirada incrédula, pero no dijeron nada antes de terminar por irse, sabedores que no era de su incumbencia.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Sakura, creyendo que se trataba de una mala broma—. ¡Son unos niños!—le recordó, alterada—. ¡Ni siquiera son Genins!

—Son muy pequeños, Hokage-sama —concordó Hinata, llevándose la mano al corazón.

No les gustaba. No les gustaba aquello en lo absoluto. Es decir, con sólo echarles un vistazo a sus hijos podías decir que no serían capaces de llevar a cabo una misión _real_ , por más ser fuertes y rápidos que fueran, porque eran tan… frágiles, tan indefensos. ¡Y eran de otra jodida época! Ni siquiera conocían bien la villa, podían perderse en cualquier momento, o vaya Kami a saber cuántas catástrofes podían pasarles.

Tsk. Ellas no querían arriesgarse. No _podían_.

—Son un escuadrón de exploración —explicó Tsunade, sin inmutarse.

— ¿Escuadrón de exploración?—repitieron al unísono, confundidos.

—En el futuro acompañaban a Sasuke en sus misiones de investigación hasta que el Hokage les permitió ir solos.

Todos parecieron descolocarse ante aquello y hubo un tenso silencio. Aun así, Boruto y Sarada ni siquiera se pusieron nerviosos, es decir, sí, eso había sido una completa mentira, pero no había manera alguna de que _ellos_ lo supieran, no era como si pudieran llamar al futuro para cerciorarse.

—Bueno, Sarada no irá —sentenció Sakura con calma—. No creo que sea buena idea.

— ¡Mi mamá me deja salir de la aldea todo el tiempo!—rebatió.

Mentira. Era otra jodida mentira. Su madre real no la dejaría salir de la aldea sola aunque su vida dependiese de ello… pero _esta_ madre no sabía eso… o al menos no debería, porque Sakura supo al instante que aquello no era verdad. No sabía cómo, era como si tuviera un sexto sentido en todo lo referente a Sarada; comenzaba a distinguir cuándo mentía, cuándo dormía o fingía dormir, cuándo estaba cansada; de mal humor o tenía hambre.

¿Sería eso el instinto maternal?

Fuera como fuese, Sakura arqueó una ceja y colocó sus manos en posición de jarra, pero, antes de que pudiera volver a negarse, Tsunade la interrumpió:

—Realmente no estoy preguntando.

Sakura apretó los puños. No era como si pudiera llevarle la contra a la jodida Hokage, por más que quisiese… y mira que quería.

— ¡Esto va a ser asombroso, de verdad!—aseguró Boruto, alzando su puño al cielo.

* * *

Minutos después, dos shinobis se encontraban en un pantano. Boruto tenía sus pies hundidos en el barro, todas sus ropas y rostro cubiertos de lodo, mientras Sarada estaba sentada cómodamente en las ramas de un árbol cercano, contemplando la escena con desinterés.

— ¡Esto es horrible, de verdad!—gritó Boruto, esforzándose por caminar en aquel fango—. ¿Podrías ayudarme de una vez, teme?—reclamó, señalándola con acusación.

Es decir, ¡era su primera misión y Sarada actuaba como si no le importara un carajo! Sabía que encontrar una flor no era precisamente emocionante, ni la clase de misión que ellos esperaban, pero seguía siendo una misión oficial otorgada por la Hokage aun así.

Sarada ni siquiera lo miró. Su vista seguía enfocada en un punto incierto, lo que terminó por desesperar a Boruto, quien escaló el árbol para llegar a su posición. El hecho de que Sarada estuviera tan pulcra mientras él escurría lodo hizo molestar todavía más al chico.

— ¡Llevo una hora buscando la flor mientras tú estás aquí sentada!—acusó—. ¡Necesitamos encontrar esa flor para…!

—Nunca la hallarás —tajó Sarada con simpleza.

Boruto frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tsunade nos dijo que estaría aquí y que debíamos llevársela!—le recordó, sin bajar su tono de voz—. ¡Tiene propiedades medicinales que necesita para unos antídotos!—presionó, desesperado por hacerla entrar en razón.

Sarada soltó un suspiro cansino y finalmente se dignó a mirarlo.

—La flor que quiere que encontremos es la _Flor de Jofuku_ —dijo Sarada, como si eso explicara todo.

— ¿Y a mí qué mierda me da cómo se llame?—inquirió, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¡Podría ser la Flor-Carnívora-devora-niños y aun así tendríamos que encontrarla!

Sarada rodó los ojos.

—Es una Flor que sólo crece en el bosque Jofuku, en las afueras del país. Así que bien podrías pasarte el resto del día hundido en el fango y aun así no encontrarás nada.

Boruto parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás segura de eso?

—Mi mamá era la jefa del hospital de Konoha. No es la primera vez que escuchó de esa flor —le respondió—. Si la abuela nos mandó a buscarla aquí, es para hacernos perder tiempo.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?—presionó Boruto, indispuesto a creerlo por completo.

—Boruto, esta no es una misión —sentenció Sarada, dejándose de rodeos—. Probablemente sólo quería hablar con nuestros padres sin tener que preocuparse por nosotros, así que nos mandó aquí para buscar una flor imaginaria para mantenernos ocupados.

Boruto parpadeó con confusión, intentando asimilar aquella información.

Miró a su alrededor, recayendo que realmente era improbable que alguna clase de vegetación creciera ahí… es decir, el lugar estaba olvidado por Dios y lo único que había era uno que otro hongo y ese espeso barro, el cual Boruto tenía embarrado en todos lados.

Al recaer en eso, Boruto tuvo un tic en el ojo y giró a ver a Sarada lentamente, un aura siniestra ciñéndose sobre él.

—Ne, Sarada…

— ¿Hn?

—Si sabías que la flor no estaba aquí… —comenzó con cuidado—. ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME DEJASTE ESTAR UNA HORA BUSCANDOLA EN EL BARRO?

Sarada no pudo evitar retroceder. Boruto parecía querer atinarle un Rasengan en la cara. Después de unos segundos, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Parecías muy entretenido —se excusó, aunque había una chispa maliciosa en sus ojos—. Como sea, dobe, hora de irnos —siguió antes de que Boruto pudiera reclamarle, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Para ahora ya debieron bajar las defensas… y, no sé tú, pero yo quiero saber qué tema era tan importante que nosotros no podíamos escuchar.

Y, así como así, todo el enojo desapareció del cuerpo de Boruto mientras la miraba. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, a duras penas se permitía pensarlo, pero Sarada era en definitiva su persona favorita. Era como si la chica siempre tuviera un plan y, no importara si él no entendía una mierda lo que estaba sucediendo –como hacía rato-, ella pensaba por ambos y lo incluía en sus planes. Siempre lo incluía.

Boruto asintió, sonriéndole, antes de que ambos salieran disparados rumbo a la mansión del Hokage.

* * *

Boruto y Sarada estaban hechos un ovillo en el exterior del edificio. Se posicionaron justo afuera del gran ventanal de la oficina, por debajo del vidrio para que no pudieran divisarlos, mientras enfocaban toda su concentración en mantener su chakra escondido.

—…. ¿los dejamos así sin más?

La voz de Naruto se escuchaba alterada, lo que hizo que ambos niños intercambiaran una mirada.

—Por el momento —respondió Tsunade, tranquila.

— ¿Qué hay de Sai? ¡Él ya lo sabe!—dijo Naruto a voz de grito, como si intentara hacerla comprender la gravedad de la situación.

—Pero el líder de la organización no —cortó la Hokage.

— ¡Es _su líder_! ¿Cómo sabemos que Sai no le ha dicho ya?

—Ya habría hecho algo —respondió Tsunade.

— ¿Y qué cuando se entere?—intervino Sakura, quien se escuchaba igual de preocupada que Naruto.

—Sai no trabaja para usted, trabaja para **él** —le recordó Sasuke, su voz fría como el hielo—. Cuando le cuente, vendrá por ellos. Por algo el malnacido los trajo a esta época en primer lugar.

Boruto y Sarada abrieron los ojos con desmesura. Por lo que habían escuchado de la conversación, el líder de Sai había sido el bastardo que los arrojó en el vórtice del tiempo.

—Es por eso que no puede enterarse —dijo Tsunade—. Esa organización trabaja a las espaldas del Hokage, así que no hay manera de que yo pueda vigilarlos. Háganlo ustedes.

—Si él se enterara… —musitó Hinata, su voz perdiéndose.

—No dejen que se entere —cortó Tsunade—. Necesitan mantener a los niños alejados de Raíz.

Raíz.

El entendimiento golpeó con fuerza a Sarada y sintió cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Ella conocía esa organización. Esa podrida y corrompida organización. Su padre no le hablaba de ella, de hecho parecía que había pasado toda su vida intentando olvidarla, pero Sarada había escuchado fragmentos de conversaciones de sus padres donde hablaban del líder de la organización.

Danzo Shimura.

Sai trabajó… o, más bien, en esa época, _trabajaba_ para Danzo, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que Danzo se enterara de que niños del futuro estaban en la aldea. Y Sai había sido entrenado toda su vida para no tener sentimientos, sin mencionar que no los conocía en lo absoluto, por lo que Sarada estaba segura de que se pondría del lado de Danzo. Incluso creía que mataría a Inojin si Danzo se lo pidiera.

¿Qué clase de infierno se desataría cuando Raíz los encontrara? Ni siquiera sabía cómo Tsunade se había enterado, o por qué carajo no lo hizo antes, y, siendo sinceros, a Sarada no le importaba. Lo único relevante era que la Hokage sabía, a ciencia cierta, que Danzo y su organización los habían mandado al pasado... lo que no sabía, sin embargo, era que en el futuro Danzo estaba muerto y Raíz disuelta, así que aquello era realmente... preocupante. Todo era muy jodido.

Y ella era una Uchiha. Tembló sin poder evitarlo. Danzo tenía diez sharingan incrustados en el brazo derecho, por lo que no había que ser un genio para saber qué planes tenía para ella.

— ¡Teme!

Seguido de aquel grito, Sarada sintió que la zarandeaban con fuerza de los hombros. Volvió a la realidad, poniéndose de pie como un resorte mientras miraba a todos lados, con pánico. Ya no estaban afuera de la ventana de la Hokage, sino adentrados en el espeso bosque.

Delante de ella, Boruto la miraba con preocupación abrumadora y parecía estar preparado para atraparla en caso de que se desvaneciera.

— ¡No reaccionabas!—acusó, asustado—. ¿¡Por qué mierda no reaccionabas!? ¡Tuve que sacarte de ahí antes de que nos descubrieran!

Sarada pareció intentar recordar cómo hablar varios segundos.

—No es nada.

Una milésima de segundo fue lo que le tomó a la estoica Sarada Uchiha recomponer su expresión de frialdad. Pero Boruto lo seguía viendo, escondido tras sus negras pupilas, veía el miedo. El mismo miedo que había mostrado cuando escuchó el nombre de la organización que presentaba una amenaza para ellos.

Boruto la conocía desde que nació, pero nunca la había visto así. Su piel tenía un tono pálido enfermizo y estaba cubierta de sudor. Parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Tú sabes quiénes son —sentenció con seguridad—. Tú sabes quién es el líder de Raíz.

Como toda respuesta, Sarada se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar lejos de él. Él se apresuró a seguirle el paso.

— ¿Qué carajo es Raíz? ¿Y el líder ese? ¿Crees que Sai nos traicioné?—bombardeó Boruto, desesperado por que hablara con él—. Dime qué…

—Basta —tajó, silenciándolo en el acto—. Sólo debes saber que Raíz nos encontrará tarde o temprano.

— ¿Y qué hacemos?

Sarada se detuvo, mirando el cielo unos segundos. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en Boruto, estaban cargados de tanta determinación que él no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Encontrarlos primero. Necesitamos averiguar por qué nos trajeron aquí.

Boruto abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Por la reacción de sus padres y Sarada, le quedaba más que claro que Raíz era una organización del infierno liderada por el mismísimo Lucifer, es decir, ni siquiera actuaban bajo órdenes del Hokage… pero, si Sai realmente trabajaba para ellos, entonces habían perdido antes de siquiera comenzar y, si querían tener alguna ventaja, realmente debían hacer algo.

—Te veré a la media noche —dijo, decidido.

Sarada negó con suavidad.

—No podemos hacerlo solos esta vez, Boruto. Necesitamos a Inojin.

— ¿A Inojin?

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor. Siempre eran Uzumaki y Uchiha contra el mundo, sólo ellos dos, y era la primera vez que Sarada pedía que alguien más los acompañara.

—Es hijo de un miembro de Raíz. Sabrá dónde está el escondite.

Boruto asintió. Era un plan estúpido que dejaba muchos cabos sueltos, pero, desde su infantil punto de vista, era su única opción.

Y Boruto Uzumaki seguiría a Sarada Uchiha al mismísimo infierno.


End file.
